A Bored Lsama
by Ahria
Summary: Lsama decides that all three trad couples are taking too long to get together and has a little fun... COMPLETE Read and REVIEW!
1. Chapter One: Advide best followed

Hello everyone! I'm back again! **readers cheer** It's been a while.. I decided after writing Following Orders that you all deserve a nice fluffy story. I'm also writhing this to prove I CAN write fluff. Really.. I can... Lets see. this is set a little after dark star. like, a few days or so. Please read and REVIEW!! I'd like to thank everyone who has already reviewed any of my stories. You make my day! ^_^ -Ahria  
  
A Bored L-sama  
  
The lord of all things sat in her sea of chaos, with a sigh of boredom, watched a few of her favorite (yet oh-so-dense) humans. The sorceress with long fire-colored hair paced back and forth, out of her companion's sight. Her companions, as it were, sat contemplatively around the fire. The tents had been set up a few feet away, three in number.  
What would it take, the mother of all things wondered, to make the obvious stated? She decided to find the answer to this supposedly rhetorical question.  
  
The moon was high in the sky, clear and full, casting its tranquility upon the earth below. The wind was cool and gentle, trying so hard to take away all the young girl's insecurities. "Lina? Can I.. um.. talk to you for a minuet?" Gourry stuttered. The sorceress's breath caught in her throat. 'Listen, listen.' the wind seemed to whisper in her ear.  
  
"S-sure," she replied nervously. He had said the same sentence about five times in the past three days and every time he started, he would finish with something stupid and quickly walk away.  
"Well, I just wanted to tell you that I.. that I'm really glad you're alright." He said, a deeply disappointed look in his eyes. With a sad smile, he turned and walked away. The wind started up again, seeming to scream 'Go after him!'  
  
She knew instantly that the disappointment was not in her but in himself. No, Gourry had never had anything but the up-most belief in her. A fact she still marveled in.  
  
"Gourry.." she called softly to his retreating form. He didn't appear to have heard her and she didn't try again. The swordsmen kept going until he was out of sight. Leaning against the nearest tree and sliding to ground, she groaned loudly.  
  
"You already know what he's going to say so why do you let him torture himself?" Zel demanded, sitting next to her. "I have no idea what you're talking about." She insisted, giving him a glare reserved for only the toughest dark lords. He shook his head and sighed. "I have been watching the two of you for almost three years now. It's so obvious, Lina." "What's obvious?" she demanded, still pretending to be oblivious. "You need him as much as he needs you. Why are you so afraid of telling him you love him?"  
  
"I am not afraid!" she snapped. To her surprise, the chimera began to laugh. When she demanded what exactly was so amusing, Zelgaddis decided not to point out that she had denied the wrong part of that accusation  
  
"Well then why don't you go and talk to him?" he asked, ignoring her question. "Since you're not afraid and all." He added.  
  
"I'm not afraid!" she protested again. He was on his feet with one graceful movement. Zel grabbed her arm and yanked her up beside him before she could fight back. "Prove it." he said, crossing his arms. "Fine! Where did he go?" she yelled.  
  
"Down to the river I'd imagine." He replied. Without saying anything more to him, she stormed away muttering about the nerve of some people. He allowed himself another light chuckle.  
  
L-sama mirrored his mood for a brief second before putting her second scheme in motion.  
  
"That was sneaky." A certain golden-haired dragon chimed from behind him. His smile slowly dissolved.  
  
"They deserve to be happy." He said simply.  
"And you don't?" she asked softly.  
  
"What do you mean?" he replied carefully.  
"For someone so clever you certainly are not very smart." She muttered under her breath. "Why is it that you humans never say what is so obvious?"  
  
"It's getting late, Filia, and we both need our sleep. Tomorrow is a big day." He said shortly and brushed past her. She grabbed his arm with abnormal strength; he had forgotten that this fragile mask hid something far more powerful then him.  
  
"Yes, tomorrow is a big day. Ms. Amelia leaves for Sairune and you are, well, going off somewhere. You're not going to tell her, are you?" she asked the last part softly, the sadness in her tone enough to make him rethink his decision.  
  
"What would I say?" he demanded. "'Hey, Amelia, I love you but I might never see you again, so have a nice life'?"  
The once dragon priestess shook her head in what felt a lot like disappointment. He hated being a disappointment to those he had grown to care for.  
"All you would need is to tell her what is in your heart and then all would be well." she assured.  
  
"All would be well?" he said, another smile tugging at his lips. But this time, the smile held no mirth. "Filia, don't you know it's not possible to love a monster?"  
  
"You are not a monster!" she shouted, the anger in her voice surprising him. "And I assure you that it is very possible to love a monster." She added after a moment, eyes fastened intently on the ground.  
  
"Sounds like you should take your own advice." He said softly and walked away before she could say anything more. Filia shook her head and sat down, pushing the chimera's comment to the back of her mind.  
  
In the Sea of Chaos, The Lord of Nightmares scowled. That conversation was supposed to have different results. The next world she created would most defiantly not contain any being with emotions. It was far too much work..  
  
"Well fine!" she said aloud. "We'll just have to go to more drastic measures. Zelas, come here!" A dark haired woman clad in a gauzy white dress appeared before her and dropped into a low bow.  
"Yes, Mother?" she asked as she rose.  
"I have a mission for your general-priest." The golden lord replied with a sly smile. Beast-master Zelas cocked her head to one side and listened as the mother of all things explained her plan. 


	2. Chapter Two: Confessions and kidnapping

Hey hey, everyone! I'm back with chapter two of "A bored L-sama". Thanks for reading this everybody! -Ahria  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"Lina Inverse and Gourry Gabriev are already taken care of, correct?" Zelas asked, exhaling a cloud of smoke.  
"More or less. They were the easy ones. As for the princess and the chimera, they'll be a tad more difficult. Though I do think the golden dragon did get through to Zelgadis a little." L-sama muttered the last part to herself more then to the other woman.  
  
"Do you really think this plan'll work, Mother? With Xellos, I mean." Beast master questioned.  
"I suppose if it doesn't you could always order him to-"  
"Let's just see what he does with this new mission he's been given," Zelas said quickly. "Besides, it'll be much more fun this way."  
  
L-sama's rich laugh filled the Sea of Chaos.  
  
"Gourry?" the short redhead called. Her predator's eyes quickly scanned the bank, searching for a sign of her self-proclaimed protector.  
  
She spotted him a few yards away, facing the river. Slowly, she took a seat next to him.  
"Hey," she said softly. "What's wrong with you?"  
"Nothing." he answered, not looking her in the eyes.  
  
She sighed and rested her chin on her knees.  
"Zel was in a weird mood earlier," she commented.  
"Oh really? Why?"  
"Well, he had this ridiculous idea that I was afraid of.." she trailed off, a light blush rising in her cheeks.  
  
"You?" he laughed. "Afraid of what?"  
"Umm.. of telling someone how I feel about them."  
  
"That's funny," Gourry said, finally meeting her eyes. "He told me the same thing." The swordsmen's thickly callused hand slowly took her small petite one.  
"Really?" she asked, scarcely breathing.  
  
"Yeah, really. And you know, I think he's right." He said, his free hand trailing down her cheek. She didn't pull away, which surprised them both.  
  
"Why don't you tell me instead of this person. I mean, we are best friends and all, right?" She wasn't sure if his smile was sad or ironic.  
  
"You see, I'm completely in love with this girl. She's beautiful and strong and wonderful, and I've loved her since the day we met." He told her softly, gazing at her with an intensity that made her feel as though they were the only two in the world.  
  
"Well then why haven't you told her? What are you afraid of?" Lina demanded, fear of rejection nearly forgotten.  
  
"I'm afraid that she's afraid." He replied as though it were obvious. She arched a perfectly shaped eyebrow and sighed.  
  
"Once again, you make no sense. What are you talking about?"  
  
He laughed softly and leaned in a bit closer. The sorceress's heartbeat tripled.  
  
"What if she laughs me off because she's afraid of someone loving her just as much as she's afraid of being in love?"  
  
"I am not afraid!" she shouted. "Why does everyone keep saying that?"  
"Well," he replied calmly. "Then why don't you tell whoever it is how you feel about them?"  
  
She took a deep breath and remained silent for a long while. Finally, she looked at him directly, crimson eyes full of unshed tears.  
  
"My entire life, I have never been enough for anyone. How could I ever tell you how much I love you when you deserve so much better?" she asked brokenly.  
  
His strong arms were around her in an instant. He held her close and kissed away the tears but did not plague her with hallow words of comfort.  
  
When she finally stopped crying, he tipped her head back so that their eyes met. Gourry wiped away the remaining moisture from her beautiful little face and gave her a bewildered smile.  
  
"Lina," he said, confusion in his tone. "How could you not know that there's nothing better than you?" She only shook her head and tried to look away, but he held fast to her chin and kept her eyes locked to his. "I love you, Lina Inverse. There is nothing better than you." He said slowly and sternly. When it looked as if she was about to protest, he quickly added, "And if I ever hear you say other wise, I'll.." he trailed off, thinking.  
  
"You'll what?" she demanded, her infamous temper returning with flare.  
  
Suddenly he leaned in and captured her lips with his own. His hand slid to the base of her neck, pushing her closer and the other arm wrapped around her waist. Slowly, she leaned back, yielding to his touch.  
  
As quickly as he'd kissed her, he pulled away.  
"I'll never do that again."  
  
While gaping at his audacity, the sorcery genius began to laugh. It was a sound he hadn't heard in a long while.  
  
"You have your self a deal." She said between bursts of hysterics.  
  
"I figured you'd see things my way." He commented, pulling her into a close embrace. "Just let me hold you for a while." He whispered. She hugged him back, contentment consuming her features.  
  
"I love you, Gourry Gabriev," she said, voice scarcely heard above the roar of the river.  
  
"I told you they'd be our easy one," L-sama murmured approvingly, her pride-filled gaze glued to the miniature figures in front of her.  
  
"Xellos is in place now, Mother. Don't worry, the others will fall into place, just as you've planned." Zelas reassured.  
"We shall see.."  
  
Zelgaddis had sulked back to the campfire and sat down next to the young princess, all annoyance he'd felt suddenly gone when the princess set her worried eyes upon his face.  
  
"Mr. Zelgaddis, what's wrong?" she asked softly. A thousand possible responses flashed through his mind but finally replied, "Nothing."  
  
She smiled sadly.  
"Of course not."  
"Amelia-"  
  
The rest of his sentence was drowned out by the princess's scream as a blur of black and purple whirled by and snatched her away.  
  
**Gasp** What is going on?! What is this big, mysteries plan?! Stay tuned to the next chapter of "A Bored L-sama"!! 


	3. Chapter Three: She did what!

**cowers behind a rock** Here's the new chapter.. everyone thank Mistress Dragonflame. She gave me the, um, incentive to post this chapter. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter Three  
  
The abduction happened so fast that Zelgaddis was left bewildered. A few seconds passed before he realized what had happened.  
  
"Lina!" he shouted, fighting hysterics. "Gourry!"  
  
He had to be sensible right now, for Amelia's sake. As soon as she was safe, the chimera resolved, he might just forget about logic.  
  
Ignoring the pain and fury that lurked in every corner of his soul, Zelgaddis calmly (well, as calm as he could force himself to be) awaited his companions.  
  
At the sound of his panicked voice, the two ran towards camp. Lina arrived first, being as she half ray winged herself there.  
  
"What's going on?" she demanded, slightly irritated at the interruption. Gourry hadn't been far behind, regardless of her magic, and came to a halt behind his sorceress.  
  
Filia had also heard the chimera's urgent yell and teleported to the clearing.  
  
As soon as she appeared, the golden dragon wrapped her arms around herself. The night air had suddenly grown cold, the wind a little less then comforting now.  
  
"I was sitting here with Amelia, and then all the sudden, someone took her. They moved too fast for me to identify, but I think-"  
  
"It was Xellos." Filia interrupted, suddenly very tired. "I can feel it."  
"That was my guess." the chimera growled, rage behind every syllable. One by one, they looked to Lina.  
  
The lack of anger behind her crimson eyes infuriated Zelgaddis all the more.  
  
"What are we going to do about this?" he yelled, taking a step foreword. Gourry automatically inserted himself in front of the tiny sorceress and gave Zel a warning look. Whenever Amelia was involved, the chimera tended to get extremely emotional.  
  
The swordsmen understood all too well what it felt like to lose the woman he loved, but he would not allow any harm to come to Lina because Zel was slightly insane right now.  
  
"He must have a reason for this. I mean, think about it. Xellos wouldn't do anything unless it he was ordered to do it. So what we need to figure out is what the monster race could gain by kidnapping Amelia." She said in a tone that made Gourry worry. Her voice had been flat; emotionless.  
  
"Kidnapping the princess of Seyruine has many advantages," Zel started out slowly, having taken the hint and stepped back. "We have to figure out which one it is."  
  
"Until he contacts us or we figure this out, we have absolutely nothing to go on." Lina told them in that same dead tone. "So I suggest we wait 'til morning and go to Seyrune."  
  
"Wait 'til morning?" Zel exclaimed, closer to hitting the girl then he'd of liked to admit. "While that monster could be doing L-sama knows what to her?!"  
  
"He wouldn't hurt her." Filia said quietly, reminding everyone that she was still there.  
  
Zel whirled around and gave her a murderous glare.  
"Why are you defending that-"  
"He wouldn't hurt her." she cut him off, much more sternly this time.  
  
"I have to say I agree with Filia. He took her for a reason, Zel, so until he gets what he wants, she'll be fine." Lina said, stepping foreword and laying a hand on her friend's arm. "We'll get her back, safe and sound. I promise."  
  
The chimera nodded. He knew that Lina Inverse kept her promises, and even if he didn't like the suggested course of action, he trusted the sorceress who had faced down dark lords without a hint of fear.  
  
Without another word, the group dissolved and most went to their tents. Lina, however, sat near the dying fire. Her guardian sat down beside her but when he began to wrap his arms around her tiny form, she stood.  
  
"I told you I wasn't enough," she said softly, tiring so hard to find the anger she thought she be consuming her. "And for the second time, I couldn't protect someone I care about."  
  
"Lina, it's not-"  
"Of course it is," she snapped. "You deserve better and I.. I quit."  
"Lina, please, would you just-" he started as he stood. The despairing young man took a few steps toward her and once again, she backed away and cut him off.  
  
"I told you I quit! Don't come near me!" she all but yelled and stormed away, leaving the swordsman extremely bewildered.  
  
The two women watching this seen had very different reactions. One, Beast master Zelas, was trying so hard not to laugh it nearly hurt. The Lord of All Things, on the other hand, did not find it so amusing.  
  
In fact, she sat staring at the images in what many would call shock. After a long moment passed she finally seemed to regain her composure. Well, some of it anyway.  
  
"What just happened?" she cried in outrage, throwing her arms in the direction of the viewing screen. "I cannot BELIEVE she just did that!" And with that she fell back into her state of shock.  
  
"Well, Mother, perhaps if we inform Xellos, he may be able to do.. something." Zelas offered, having no idea what her general-priest could do. But the Beast Master new she must say something.  
  
"Oh, no. No, no, no. I've had enough." L-sama growled. "Those humans are SO asking for it!" "Mother, maybe-" "I can't believe she did that!" L-sama shouted again, a huge energy ball forming in her hands. "Maybe if I destroy their stupid world, they'll think twice about going against MY plans. And if-"  
  
"But Mother, if you destroy their world then, um, wouldn't you be destroying them too?" Zelas asked quietly, cowering behind a pillar.  
  
L-sama stopped short and seemed to think about this. Finally, she let out a deep breath and sighed, "I suppose so. Get Xellos here, now."  
  
When Zelas eased herself back into the center of the room, she called for her general-priest.  
  
End of Chapter Three  
  
Hmmm.. poor L-sama. She was so angry. I'd be mad too though. We STILL don't know what Xellos is up to! But don't worry!! All (well, most anyway) will be revealed in the next chapter.  
  
Oh, and ff.net ate 4 of my reviews. It says I 13 reviews and I only have 9. It's been over 24 hours too. So to those people whose reviews I didn't get, thank you!! Sorry I never saw them. If you'd like to re-submit those comments, I'd be really greatful. Once again, thanks to everyone who read this!! -Ahria 


	4. Chapter Four: The price of protection

I'm really sorry that it's been so long since I updated. I've been having some doubts about my writing (I think it's really bad) and so I wasn't going to finish this story. Then I wrote "If he had to leave me" to try get over it and although I didn't get many reviews (thank you so much to those five of you who did review it) but the ones I did receive made me feel so much better.  
  
Anyway, The Great ABC and Dove of Night (my own personal slave drivers) aren't giving me a choice. They decided it was time for an update! So thank them for the new chapter.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
The wind tore violently around her, pulling her clothes and hair every which way. It seemed to scream at her but the words were too far away to hear. Somehow she got the impression that someone was very displeased with her.  
  
That's fine, she thought to herself and plopped down on the riverbank. Because I'm not very pleased with myself.  
  
Once again, she had failed to protect someone she cared about. After Hellmaster had taken Gourry and she had watched all her friends die, Lina Inverse swore that if somehow they all made it through this that she would protect them forever.  
  
A miracle had happened and they'd survived. Then she let Gourry get too close and while she had been distracted, Amelia had been kidnapped. Good job, Lina. She thought sarcastically.  
  
Self-hatred, she decided, would come after they had rescued her friend, as it was doing no good now. Lina lay back on the silky grass and studied the stars, all the while trying to think of a reason why Xellos would want Amelia.  
  
All of the sudden, her eyelids became very heavy. Doing her best to ignore this, she racked her brain harder. This only seemed to worsen her fatigue.  
  
After fighting an inner war, the young sorceress decided upon a compromise; she would merely rest her eyes. She didn't even notice when sleep won over and dragged her away, into a world of nightmares.  
  
About an hour had passed since Lina had stomped off, leaving the bemused swordsmen alone to think about this recent turn of events. One minuet, he was holding the woman he loved in his arms and then the next thing he knew she was fleeing from him. Lina was always doing that; running away.  
  
Gourry wished he knew what she was talking about. The guardian couldn't figure out why the sorceress felt the way she did, only that no matter how hard he tried, she never seemed to feel any different.  
  
He was suddenly very angry about her extremely flawed logic. Why can't she see that she's everything? He thought irritably, heading towards the river to find his sorceress.  
  
The stars would have been beautiful if the light of the moon hadn't drowned out their radiance. Lina, Gourry realized, had to be like the moon; the focus of the world's attention.  
  
He supposed that this should have made him jealous, the fact that she stole everyone's light, but he knew that she only did it because she felt like everyone else shined brighter. Besides, just because the moon had taken center stage didn't make the stars any less perfect.  
  
He came to the river and scanned its banks much as Lina had done before and tried to ignore the painful jab of fear in his stomach when he didn't spot her. Right as he was about to start screaming her name, Gourry saw a small lump the shape and size of a body laying motionless a few feet away.  
  
Scarcely breathing, he rushed to her side and scooped her up in his arms. Franticly, he checked her vital signs. She murmured his name and snuggled close to his chest. When he realized that she was merely sleeping, the swordsmen couldn't decide whether he wanted to sigh with relief or shake her senseless.  
  
Deciding a sigh was definitely safer then waking the sorceress, no matter how just the reason, he stood and carried her back to camp.  
  
He set Lina's small form on her sleeping pallet so gently that she didn't even stir. Before Gourry stood to leave, he tenderly ran the backs of his fingers down her cheek. He leaned foreword, planted a light kiss on her forehead, and whispered, "I love you."  
  
With that, he rushed to his own tent and forced himself to sleep.  
  
Dawn came an eternity later and the sun offered no comfort to those who sought it so desperately. Zel paced while the others packed their things, grumbling about how they were taking far too long. Lina, also highly irritable this morning, looked up from her pack and reminded him that just because he had chosen not to sleep and was already ready didn't mean that everyone else was as crazy as him.  
  
She also warned that if he said one more word that she could not be held responsible for the consequences. Zelgadis glared but said nothing, as he was not suicidal.  
  
Gourry attempted to make small talk with the three of his friends but quickly gave up when no one cooperated. Even Filia seemed angry; though Gourry had a feeling there was more to it then the simple explanation of Amelia's kidnapping, but he decided to leave her alone for the time being.  
  
"Lina," he began, reaching out to secure the leather ties of her pack.  
  
"I got it." She snapped and pulled the bag out of his reach. Just as he was about to say something more, an overly jovial voice rang out a greeting, turning all heads skyward.  
  
"Good morning, everyone!" Xellos exclaimed in a tone that was far too cheerful for being that early in the day as he appeared before them.  
  
"You dare show your face here?" Zel growled, readying some random spell.  
  
"What are you so angry about?" Xellos asked with an almost innocent smile.  
  
"Why do you think we're angry? You kidnapped Amelia!" Lina yelled, throwing the chimera a glance that told him to wait. Resentfully, he released the spell and dropped his fists to his side.  
  
The general-priest seemed to think about this accusation for a moment before replying, "I did do that, didn't I?"  
  
"That's it," Lina snarled. "Darkness beyond twilight, crimson beyond blood that flows-"  
  
"Wait!" The monster called out playfully. "Don't you want her back?"  
  
The sorceress let go of the spell and folded her arms across her chest. "I'm listening." She informed the kidnapper. He smiled brightly and snapped his fingers. Amelia appeared beside him, a good forty feet in the air, unconscious but seemingly unharmed.  
  
"What would you do to save her?" Xellos asked, and fought the boredom that had begun to creep into his mind. Why did Zelas want him to do this again? He hadn't even thought to ask..  
  
"Anything." Zelgadis answered immediately.  
  
"Is that so?" the monster replied, interest returning ever so slightly. "I wonder what I'd want from you.."  
  
"Quit playing games, Xellos," Filia said angrily. "Just give Ms. Amelia back."  
  
"Oh, Fi-chan, are you mad that I'm playing games or that I'm not playing them with you?" he asked sweetly. She flushed and did not respond.  
  
"If any of the three of you interrupt, I'll kill them both. Now, what if I wanted your life in trade for hers?" Xellos continued, quite proud of himself. Everything was going as planned. "Would you do it? Wait before you answer. I think the princess should hear it."  
  
He snapped his fingers and Amelia's eyes slid open. She felt as though she was waking from a long but pleasant dream. Before she could completely take in her surroundings, Zel's shouts caught her attention.  
  
"Don't worry." Xellos chimed so only she could hear. "You're safe."  
  
"Amelia, answer me!" Zel shouted. "Are you alright?"  
  
After studying Xellos's reassuring smile she replied, "Don't worry about me, Mr. Zelgadis, I'm fine!"  
  
When Zel could detect no lie in her words his gaze shifted back to the monster that had dared take away the woman he loved.  
  
"I've had enough of this, Xellos. I want her back. Now!" The chimera bellowed. He couldn't risk attacking now, none of them could. Not with Amelia so close.  
  
"I asked your friends here what they would do for your safe return. Zelgadis said he'd do anything. Isn't that interesting?" Xellos asked, pausing from his explanation. Amelia's cheeks turned a nice shade of pink and he continued, "I asked if he'd trade his life for yours. I made him save the answer until you could hear. Come on, Zelgadis, would you?"  
  
"Don't do it, Mr. Zelgadis!" Amelia called, fear assaulting her for the first time since she had woken.  
  
"Do you really need to ask?" the chimera demanded, tone low but full of rage.  
  
"Um.. Yes." Xellos decided.  
  
"Fine! Yes, I would, are you happy?" Zel snapped, despite Amelia's pleas for him not to.  
  
"Why?" Xellos asked, stifling a yawn. This was beginning to get boring again, especially now that he'd figured out his master's desired end for this little mission. He wondered why BeastMaster Zelas and The Lord of All Things would care about human relationships, but he would never ask them.  
  
"What do you mean, 'why'?" Zel demanded, nearly forgetting that the person he was trying to save was dangerously close to his target. With much regret, he released the Rah Tilt he had automatically summoned.  
  
"There has to be a reason you're willing to trade so much for her. Tell me or I'll kill her." He replied simply.  
  
"Because she's my friend." Zel answered coolly, anger exploding to a whole new level. Xellos considered this response for about half a second before saying, "No, I think you have a better reason. Why don't you share it?"  
  
A moment of silence passed and Xellos began to pass his staff back and forth between his own gloved hands.  
  
"Because I care for her." Came the response. Xellos sighed and fought the urge to spell it out for the chimera.  
  
Just then, he noticed the way Filia was looking at him. The emotion in her beautiful sapphire eyes was caught somewhere between anger and betrayal, and suddenly wanted nothing more than to return the princess to her friends.  
  
"Try again. This is your last chance," Xellos said with bored indifference as he leveled his staff with his prisoner's heart and avoided the golden dragon's glare.  
  
"Because I love her, damn it!" Zel yelled frantically, fear over-taking anger. "Is that the answer you wanted?"  
  
Xellos smiled and shifted his gaze to Amelia.  
  
"Well, he loves you. I suppose that's a good enough reason to die for someone. The choice is yours. Will you let him die for you?"  
  
"No!" Amelia screamed, pure terror written on every feature.  
  
"Why ever not? It had better be a good reason, or I'll kill him anyway." Xellos warned.  
  
"Because I love him too." She replied, tears in her eyes.  
  
"And there you go!" The monster exclaimed, allowing the princess to float to the ground. The second her feet touched the earth, Zel had her in a possessive yet gentle embrace. "I cannot believe it took The Lord of Nightmares to bring you to admit that!"  
  
"You mean to tell me that you did all that to make those two admit something that everyone all ready knew?" Lina demanded, being kept silent long enough.  
  
"Exactly right, Lina!" Xellos applauded.  
  
"Wait," Zel said, glaring at the still too cheerful monster. "Why would L-sama care enough to go to all this trouble?"  
  
"Now that," the general-priest smiled. "Is a secret."  
  
"I should of known." Zel sighed and said nothing more.  
  
Before any more was said, Zelas Metallium appeared before the small group. Xellos dropped into a bow with a speed that amazed all that were present.  
  
"Lina Inverse," The Beastmaster said in a voice her general-priest knew belonged to The Lord of All Things. "Come with me."  
  
End of Chapter Four.  
  
So, what'd ya think? This chapter was a bit lengthy, but I figured I owed it to you all. I hope you enjoyed. What does Lina want with Lina? To find out, you'll just have to read the next chapter and give me REVIEWS!! Lots and LOTS of REVIEWS!! I promise I'll the next chap. Out faster...  
  
-Ahria 


	5. Chapter Five: A solution and a departure

Ohhh!! LOOK!! I didn't take a week to post this!! YAY!! In answer to the question "What about the Xel/Fi stuff?!", I'd like to say that I'm sorry it's taking so long! I didn't expect this story to go past three chapters when I started it. All the Xel/Fi stuff will start in the next chapter (well, technically at the very end of this one) I promise.  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Lina squared her shoulders and raised her chin, everything in her stance screaming defiance.  
  
"And exactly who are you to give me such an order?" she demanded. The mysteries dark lord smiled as though the question was too ridiculous to be insulting.  
  
"The body you see before you belongs to Beastmaster Zelas. She is loaning it to me since I cannot visit you in person."  
  
"Then you're..." Lina stopped, shook flooding her brain.  
  
"I believe in this world I am called 'The Lord of Nightmares'." L- sama replied helpfully.  
  
"And you want me.. to come with you.. because.." Was all Lina could think to say.  
  
What could I have possibly done to make her come here? Lina wondered, ignoring the fear that gnawed at her insides.  
  
"A year ago, you offered yourself to me to save that man's life," she paused, pointing at Gourry. "He chased you into my Sea of Chaos. His death would have been pointless, and you were so very much in love, so I let you go back to him."  
  
"I'd do it again. You're not taking her anywhere." Gourry said quietly, stepping in front of Lina. The rest of her friends followed his example. Xellos had slunk to stand behind his lord.  
  
"No offence, but what does that have to do with anything?" Lina asked, getting her wits back although the fear was still present. In fact, it was much stronger now because the young sorceress had a feeling she knew what The Lord of All Things was going to say next.  
  
"What was the point of me letting you go?" L-sama snapped. "You've had an entire year to be together and you wasted it! Then, last night you two FINALLY admitted your feelings, but then, Lina Inverse, you pushed him away because of one miner inconvenience!"  
  
"You call Amelia getting kidnapped an inconvenience?" Lina yelled, fear turning to anger. Before L-sama had the chance to answer, Amelia turned around to face her friend.  
  
"Ms. Lina, you can't blame yourself for that! I wasn't even an any real danger!" the young girl protested.  
  
"Not this time." Lina muttered, looking away.  
  
"Do you have any idea what I lost by letting you have your life back? You're just wasting it, so why should I let you stay here?" The Mother of All Things demanded.  
  
"So you're gonna take my body back because I'm not doing what you want me to?" Lina asked, outraged.  
  
"Precisely," L-sama exclaimed. "Come, I haven't all day."  
  
"You're not taking her." Gourry said again, much more forcefully this time.  
  
"Boy, I could kill you with a thought." The creator of the world said as she narrowed her eyes at the swordsmen.  
  
"Then kill me, because there is no other way I'm letting her go." Gourry said, squaring his shoulders and waiting for the blow.  
  
"You'll have to kill me too." Zel said, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"And me too!" Amelia agreed.  
  
Filia opened her mouth to say the same but Xellos transported behind her and covered her mouth.  
  
"You have a son to raise. Don't do anything foolish." He whispered in her ear and did not let go. For some reason, she did not fight his hold.  
  
"Very well." L-sama shrugged and pointed a perfectly manicured finger at the line of people, Gourry being the first.  
  
"No!" Lina screamed, jumping in front of her protector. "I'll come willingly, just leave them alone.  
  
"Why is it," L-sama inquired. "that if you two love each other this much, you're not.. married or something?"  
  
"If I ask her to marry me right now, will you leave her here?" Gourry asked before anyone else had a chance to say anything. Delighted and somewhat surprised, The Lord of Nightmares laughed.  
  
"Perhaps. If she says yes, that is." Came her reply.  
  
Immediately, Gourry faced the fire-haired sorceress and dropped to one knee.  
  
"Lina," he said, taking her hand. "Marry me, please. I love you so much and I couldn't bare it if she took you away again. It wasn't your fault Amelia got kidnapped and it wasn't your fault that Hellmaster took me either."  
  
"It was too my fault! How can you want to marry me when I-"  
  
"Just stop it and say yes! You told me you loved me last night and I believed you. People get married when they're in love, Lina. Please say yes because if you say no, that means you lied and I'm not sure I could take that." He interjected, tightening his hold on her hand.  
  
"Why is this so hard for you?" L-sama screeched, shaking her fists. "You have two choices here. One: I kill him and your friends, and take your body as my own. Or, you marry the man you love and live happily ever after. I'm tired of this. If you don't answer right now, I'll do what I came here intending to do."  
  
"Okay," Lina whispered. "I'll marry you, Gourry."  
  
The second the words were out of her mouth, Gourry pulled her into a tight embrace.  
  
"I'm glad you finally came to your senses. Now, I must take my leave. I wish the two of you all the happiness in the world." L-sama said softly and disappeared without a trace. Xellos released Filia and before she could say anything, he followed The Lord of Nightmares's example.  
  
In The Sea of Chaos, L-sama exited Zelas's body and caught her as she fell.  
  
"I'm sorry, my dear, I didn't realize that it would take so long." L- sama said gently as she placed the Beastmaster in Xellos's waiting arms.  
  
"I'll be fine, Mother. Don't worry." Zelas said with a weak smile.  
  
L-sama nodded.  
  
"Take her to Wolf Pack Island and make sure she rests, then I want you to return. Since your master will be out action for a while, I need your help." She said to Xellos.  
  
The general-priest bowed his head and disappeared.  
  
The day after L-sama had visited the mortal world, Filia had departed to make a home for herself and baby Val. The two couples were still heading towards Seyrune upon Amelia's insistence. She had decided that her two best friends could have nothing less then a huge, fancy, and extremely expensive wedding.  
  
The hour was late and each pair lay in their tents, resting after a long and hard day of travel.  
  
"Hey, Amelia?" Zel whispered, in case she was asleep after all.  
  
"Hmmm..?" she answered sleepily from the circle of his arms.  
  
"I still need to find my cure. I know you don't think I do, but.." he trailed off.  
  
"I know you won't give up no matter what anyone tells you." She replied, a bit more awake now. Silently, the girl begged him not say what she thought was coming.  
  
"Then you know I can't stay in Seyrune long."  
  
Amelia only nodded; she did not trust her voice. Tears clouded her cobalt eyes and although she made a valiant effort to keep them at bay, the dam broke and she buried her face in his chest.  
  
Gently, he stroked her hair and guilt stabbed at him until he thought he might die.  
  
"Please don't cry," he begged. "Please? I'll only be gone a year, I promise."  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked, looking up at him.  
  
"Even if I haven't found my cure, I promise you that I'll come back in a year."  
  
She only nodded and fought the urge to keep sobbing.  
  
"And when I do come back," he continued. "Human or chimera, I was wondering if you'd marry me."  
  
Amelia gaped at him for a moment. He smiled and wiped away the remaining tears with his thumb.  
  
"Of course I'll marry you!" she exclaimed, sitting up. He followed her example.  
  
"I'm glad to hear it." He said softly and pulled her close.  
  
"I love you." She whispered.  
  
"I love you too," he replied and pressed his lips to hers.  
  
In the tent a few feet away, Gourry ran his right hand repeatedly through Lina's hair. The girl was lying with her head resting on his left shoulder and that arm was wound tightly around her waist.  
  
"Gourry, I have a question." She said suddenly.  
  
"You can ask me anything, Lina." He replied simply.  
  
"Did you only ask me to marry you because you didn't want L-sama to take me away? I mean, would you have asked me that eventually even if she hadn't shown up?"  
  
"Did you only say yes because you didn't want her to kill me? If I had asked you without all that commotion, would you still have said yes?" he asked in turn.  
  
The sorceress said nothing for a long moment, taken aback by the question.  
  
"I would have said yes anyway. No matter how much I thought I didn't deserve you, I'm too selfish to have said no." she finally replied. He smiled.  
  
"I would have asked anyway. I'm too stupid to give up on something even in the face of danger. And you are most defiantly the most dangerous person I have ever met."  
  
"Gourry!" she exclaimed, smacking him. He laughed and caught her hand.  
  
"See what I mean?" he asked jokingly.  
  
"You're not stupid, by the way. You're perfect, just the way you are." She said seriously.  
  
"So are you, Lina, so are you."  
  
With a smile, the sorceress snuggled deeper into his arms and he held her close, murmuring his love into her ear as she drifted to sleep.  
  
Xellos appeared before The Lord of Nightmares and bowed deep.  
  
"You may rise," she said serenely. He did as he was told slowly.  
  
"You had a mission for me, Mother." He said respectfully.  
  
"Indeed." She replied. "The situation involving Filia and Valgaav worries me."  
  
"How so?" Xellos asked, trying not to panic.  
  
"Well, I do believe that the child will be a handful to raise. I've decided she is not capable of doing it herself. If she does not find a mate soon, I will just dispose of the baby."  
  
"With all due respect, Mother, the golden dragon will fight to the death for that child." The monster said.  
  
"Then I suppose she'll die then, won't she?" L-sama said with a shrug. "Anyway, it is your job to find her a suitable mate."  
  
"And what, may I ask, would you call a suitable mate?" he demanded, boarding on impertinence.  
  
"Another dragon seems to be the most logical candidate. I don't particularly care, as long as he has the power to help keep an ancient dragon in line." The Lord of All Things answered, ignoring his tone.  
  
"How long do I have?" he asked, suddenly realizing whom he was talking to.  
  
"A month." L-sama decided with a smile. "Starting right now."  
  
With another bow, Xellos transported away, fighting an inner war all the while.  
  
End of Chapter Five  
  
What WILL Xellos do? L-sama is so sneaky, don't you think?! REVIEW and tell me your thoughts!  
  
-Ahria 


	6. Chapter Six: Appreances are deceiving

Hey everyone. Sorry it's taken so long. I've been really busy dealing with school starting again and a whole bunch of other craziness in my life. That and I've had writers block from hell. Once again, I'm really sorry. Hope you all keep R&Ring!!  
  
P.S. I'm also sorry some people found the L/G stuff too corny. It's just that I can't stand it when two people obviously care for each other and do nothing about it. I'm freakishly obsessed with NOT wasting time, because you know what everyone? Life is short. Why waste it? So when two people do something like ignore their feelings, I get REALLY annoyed. For Lina and Gourry it takes something drastic for them to admit/DO anything. We were shown this at the end of NEXT.  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Filia Ul Copt, ex-priestess to the Fire Dragon King, wandered upon the little town by pure accident. She had intended to go south but something unknown seemed to draw her east instead.  
  
The golden dragon had only been apart from her friends for a little over a week and already missed them terribly. After almost dying with someone several times, you tend to get pretty close. Their absence gnawed at her heart like worms in a grave.  
  
She sighed, pushed a lose strand of pale blonde out of her sapphire eyes and stopped on the small plateau. Filia studied the village from above and automatically fell in love.  
  
The houses were ancient, but very well kept. It seemed as though someone had built tiny clusters of these houses around shops and restaurants, residential and business mingling together in a fashion that seemed charming rather then chaotic. It took her a moment to realize that these shops and things were family businesses, probably older then the dwellings assembled around them.  
  
Making up her mind, Filia marched down into the village, carrying only a tiny wicker basket with her. It took less then ten minuets to be at the city's gate and without a second thought, entered.  
  
The people here were lively and everywhere you looked, something was going on. No one took time to notice her, as they had their whole lives to deal with in what she thought as one brief second. This was part of what she loved. This activeness was so different then anything at the temple.  
  
She wandered through the stone streets, merely taking in the sights for the better part of her afternoon. It wasn't that the town was big; it was just that there was so much to see. When night began to descend upon the world, the golden dragon's true exhaustion hit her in a full-out attack.  
  
She turned around, vaguely remembering a small inn a few streets back, and found herself face-to-face with the most beautiful antique shop she'd ever seen. The sign proclaimed it open. With tiredness nearly forgotten (it stayed just on the edge of her mind, waiting like a hunter waits for it's prey), she stepped into the store.  
  
It smelled of honey and wine, an appealing scent that she could not place. Priceless tea sets covered nearly a whole wall. She felt completely at peace here.  
  
As she stood admiring a particularly pricy pink and gold tea set, an old man stepped out of the back room.  
  
"That's one of my favorite pieces." He said gently, not wanting to startle her out of her daydreams.  
  
"It is very beautiful." She replied wistfully.  
  
"Tell me young lady, what is your name?" he asked with a trustworthy smile.  
  
"Filia Ul Copt." She replied without much thought. Perhaps if she had been paying attention or if she hadn't been so tired, she would have noticed the flash of recognition in his eyes.  
  
"I see you are quite interested in antiques, Filia." The man who had yet to give his name told her.  
  
She nodded absently before replying, "I was wondering if you were hiring any help just now. I would work hard and-"  
  
"It just so happens that I was thinking of retiring."  
  
Her face dropped and her shoulders slumped but she smiled at him anyway.  
  
"In fact," he continued. "I was looking for someone to run my shop for me."  
  
"Really?" she asked, hopeful again.  
  
"I just decided this today and then here you come! It must be a sign that you were meant to be here. If you stay in my place and ran the store, I'd let you keep fifty percent of the profit."  
  
Filia stood still, absolutely speechless.  
  
"There's a furnished apartment upstairs with three bed rooms. You could stay there if you liked, free of charge. You'd still have to pay for your own water and such things, of course, but-"  
  
"I'll do it!" she interjected. "Thank you so much Mr...."  
  
"Thios." He supplied for her.  
  
"Thank you very much, Mr. Thios." She said and bowed. "I'll come back tomorrow and we can-"  
  
"Nonsense!" Thios exclaimed, taking her lightly by the arm and leading her to the stairs. "You might as well stay here tonight, it is yours after all. My home is just next-door. Tomorrow, when you're rested, I'll show you how to run everything."  
  
"I don't know how to thank you." Filia said quietly as she took a few steps.  
  
"There is no need." He replied and smiled.  
  
They said their goodnights and the golden dragon went upstairs. Without taking in the details, she set the basket down and fell into bed, completely asleep in moments.  
  
Once she was out of sight, the old man sighed and sat down.  
  
"That's what you wanted, isn't it?" he asked aloud.  
  
A certain purple haired monster appeared in the room with a smile playing across his features.  
  
"Only fifty percent? Hmm... Well, no matter. You did well, Mr. Thios. I assume that you'll keep an eye on her. Don't let her get into any trouble." Xellos said, dangerous smile never faltering.  
  
"Of course. She's a sweet girl. Reminds me of my daughter," the old man replied gruffly, refusing to let the monster intimidate him once again.  
  
"And what happened to this daughter?" Xellos asked curiously, cocking his head to one side.  
  
"You killed her in the war of the monsters fall." Thios replied and looked away, losing the hard edge to his voice. He thought he heard the monster sigh, but could not be sure of it.  
  
"I will be back soon." Was all the general-priest said and disappeared.  
  
END OF CHAPTER SIX  
  
Sorry that was so short, but considering the threats I've got from my friends **glares at The Great ABC** I decided I had to give you all something, to prove I was still alive and all. ^^;;  
  
-Ahria 


	7. Chapter Seven: Dreams

I felt bad for not giving you any real Xel/Fi moments, so here you go! Guilt is helping break my writers block, isn't that great?! LOL, anyway, enjoy!! This is especially for The R trio!!  
  
CHAPTER SEVEN  
  
A week had passed since Filia had arrived in town. One moment, she was homeless and then the next she was running a business. The little voice in the back of her head warned that all things came with a price but she ignored it.  
  
She felt safe in this place. Secure with Mr. Thios. Although he was quiet and secretive, something about him comforted the young golden dragon. It seemed she had met him long ago but couldn't remember where.  
  
The only other strange thing was that scent. Honey and wine. She couldn't, for the life of her, figure out where it came from. She had grown to love it. Grown to hate it. It was always there, just out of reach. Playing with her sanity until she threatened to break. Then it would quietly disappear, leaving her bewildered and ultimately alone.  
  
It was the loneliness she contemplated as she fell into a deep slumber.  
  
Xellos sat on the roof of the small shop, invisible to even Filia's detection. It was a skill he'd always had, but letting her feel his presence amused him beyond words. Now was not a time for amusement.  
  
This spot seemed so normal now, after only a week. Sometimes he'd venture inside and watch her work. The fact that she hummed as she did so made him smile but he couldn't figure out why.  
  
Only three weeks left, the voice in his head chimed. Only 21 days. That was not so very long, especially if you had forever.  
  
What would The Mother of All Things do if she learned that he hated this mission? What would she do when she found out that he was thinking for the first time of disobeying? And what would she do if he couldn't even tell her why? It was of little matter, he decided angrily, as he had yet to actually decide a course of action.  
  
He was about to leave when Filia's emotion's fled over him. Sorrow, despair, pain. A part of him thrived while the other was consumed in anguish. Without thinking, he teleported into her beautifully decorated bedroom to find her asleep.  
  
She tossed and turned, trapped where he could not save her. This was not acceptable, he decided. Slowly, he sat next to her on the bed and removed his gloves. Gently, he caressed her perfect face.  
  
"Silly dragon," he whispered with an emotion he could not identify. "Wake up. It's only a dream."  
  
She was crying now. Soft tears, that flowed rather then poured, ran down her cheeks. He wiped them away with such gentleness that L-sama (who, of course, was watching the entire scenario) was shocked.  
  
"Silly dragon," he whispered again, much closer now. "Dreams only have power when you let them."  
  
With that, he softly brushed his lips over hers and disappeared, unsure of what had just happened. He did know, however, that this assignment had just gotten a lot more difficult.  
  
She woke, still fighting tears, to find an empty room. Someone had called her back. Someone had saved her from the terrible images that had assaulted her mind. Yet no one was there. She was all alone.  
  
Except, of course, for that aroma. It was back and more powerful then ever before. Taking a breath made her feel intoxicated. Drunk on a wine that existed only in her mind. Yet she thought she could just taste it. There, on the edge of her lips. It was sweet and sharp at the same time, forcing a shiver down her spin.  
  
Alarmed by this revelation, she forcefully put in end to these thoughts and rolled over, awaiting dawn.  
  
Dawn, as it turned out, offered no comfort. With a heavy heart, she began her morning routine. Just as she was about to dust the shelves, an evil presence appeared in her shop.  
  
"Good morning, Fi-chan!" a cheery voice from behind exclaimed.  
  
"Don't call me that!" she snapped, more out of habit than annoyance. "What are you doing here?"  
  
He took in a deep breath, then opened his mouth. Before he could get the words out, she interrupted.  
  
"And if you even THINK of saying what I know you're about to, I'll kill you."  
  
His smile increased.  
  
"It's a secret!"  
  
An instant later, mace-sama was in her hand and swinging at his head. The general-priest caught her arm with practiced ease and he pulled her close. She could feel his moist breath on her face as he whispered, "Don't you like it when I visit, Fi-chan?"  
  
Her head swam at their closeness, at his scent. It was strangely familiar but too strong to place right now. He was now a little closer then she remembered, both purple eyes open in a double-edged smile.  
  
Stumbling only a little, she pulled away and raised her chin high.  
"Of course not." She said with finality. His smile was still in place, but seemed more dangerous now.  
  
"Well," he said with forced cheer. "You'd better get used to it."  
  
With that, he disappeared, plan finally decided upon.  
  
END OF CHAPTER SEVEN  
  
I want more reviews!! MORE!!! I'm not posting chapter eight until I have at least ten more. I know it's mean, but **shrug** oh well. Reviews help writers block go away. We ALL want that, now don't we? **Threatening glare** (that was a rhetorical question, by the way) Thanks for reading!!  
  
-Ahria 


	8. Chapter Eight: Competition?

Yo! What up everyone? You did it! You gave me ten more reviews, and being a woman of my word, here's your next chapter! I'd like to thank lavender22 for the idea for the next chapter. While I didn't use her EXACT suggestion. ok, so it's basically the same.  
  
Anyway, I went to an anime convention this past weekend! IT WAS SO AWESOME!!! It's my fourth con. I love them!! ^_^  
  
CHAPTER EIGHT  
  
It had been only a few hours since Xellos's strange and somewhat surprising appearance. His departure had been just as sudden. It was all for the better, she reflected as she polished a silver platter, but it had been kind of nice not being alone for once, even if the other person was someone you were supposed to hate.  
  
Thios was kind but checked in on her only once a week or so. All that was left for company for the golden dragon was her customers and Valgaav's egg, and that wouldn't be hatching for sometime yet.  
  
As thoughts along this line wandered around her mind, the bell above the shop-door rang. Glancing up, she saw Thios and a man she did not recognize standing just off to her side. She smiled brightly, despite her current mood, and welcomed them.  
  
"Good day, Filia. I'd like you to meet my grandson, Thrayne." the older man replied with a soft smile.  
  
The once priestess held out her hand as she studied her new acquaintance. His hair was about the same shade as her own, but his eyes were much more brilliant. While hers were a deep sapphire, Thrayne's were a brilliant crystalline blue. His skin was the same delicate shade of white yet somehow it didn't make him look fragile.  
  
There was something else about him that sat just out of reach, some underlying power that she couldn't identify, much the same as with Thios.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Filia." The younger man said, eyes connecting with hers as he gently pressed his lips to her knuckles. Her stomach did a little flip-flop but she managed to ignore it.  
  
"A pleasure, indeed." She replied politely. His smile was dazzling.  
  
"He'll be staying with me for a month or so. I was hoping you'd be able to keep him entertained tonight, as I have a previous engagement." Thios said after a moment.  
  
"Well, I-I haven't been here very long and-" she began.  
  
"I know my way all around the village. Grandfather told me you were new here. How about I take you to dinner tonight? You'd get to see the town and I'd get the benefit of dinner with a beautiful woman. We're both winners." Thrayne chimed before she could finish.  
  
Despite herself, the golden dragon laughed.  
  
"How could I refuse?" she said, voice full of mirth for the first time in weeks.  
  
"Great! I'll be back around seven, then." He replied with another one of those smiles. She nodded.  
  
The three bid farewell and once again, Filia was left alone. Only this time, it didn't feel like it. Silently, she went back to work, contemplating what she would wear that night.  
  
Xellos paced in the Sea of Chaos, muttering to himself all the while.  
  
"A week has already passed and we only have one candidate. Do you really think she'll fall in love in only three weeks?" L-sama asked as she watched him.  
  
"What candidate? Surly you can't mean that old man-" Xellos started.  
  
"Of course not. The old man's grandson is to whom I was referring." She snapped as though he were stupid. Upon seeing the look in Xellos's eyes, her suspicions were confirmed. He didn't know. This could defiantly be used to her advantage.  
  
Snapping her fingers, a small screen appeared before the general- priest. The scene played out before him and to his credit, no emotion showed on his face. His hands, however, were squeezed into tight fists.  
  
"Of course. I wasn't planning for this particular suitor to arrive until tomorrow." He covered, slipping the smile back into place.  
  
"Of course," L-sama replied nonchalantly.  
  
"Mother, I did have one question about this mission before I continue."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Her mate can be anyone, as long as they have the power to keep Valgaav in line?"  
  
"Correct." She told him.  
  
He smiled brightly and she could all but see the wheels turning in his head.  
  
"Then I will be on my way, Mother. To complete the mission."  
  
"Xellos," L-sama called just as he was about to teleport away. "You only have three weeks. I'd hurry if I were you."  
  
He said nothing as he disappeared.  
  
The white silk slid over her curves like water, hinting at everything yet revealing nothing. The dress fit snugly over her endowments, hugging her torso almost like a second skin. It flared ever so slightly at the waist, adding a unique style to the gown. The straps were thin and criss- crossed across her back, exposing perfect ivory skin.  
  
She pulled her hair into a bun, leaving down two locks in front to frame her face. Each piece was put into a tight curl.  
  
There came a knock on the other side of the shop. Casting one last glance in the mirror, she opened the door. Thrayne stood in the doorway, holding a dozen roses. The red looked like blood against the deep black of his tuxedo.  
  
"Good evening," he said, offering her the bouquet. His hands brushed casually against hers as she took the gift.  
  
"It really wasn't necessary. I don't know how to thank you." She gushed, choosing a beautiful pink and white porcelain vase to place the flowers in.  
  
"Do you like them?" he asked, catching her eye.  
  
"Of course. They're beautiful." She replied, forcing herself not to look away.  
  
"Then that's all the thanks I need."  
  
She smiled shyly and moved to put water in the vase. Quickly he took the container from her grasp and headed towards the kitchen.  
  
"You've been working all day," he said. "Let me. Then we'll go."  
  
Not knowing what to make of this, she merely nodded. He placed the vase on a small wooden desk when he was finished.  
  
"Where are we going?" Filia asked curiously.  
  
"A small bistro a few streets away. After we eat, I was thinking we could go dancing."  
  
"That sounds wonderful!" she exclaimed.  
  
He smiled as though relieved and held out his arm.  
  
"Shall we?"  
  
The restaurant was dimly lit with slim white pillar candles. The soft glow, which was cast upon each table, gave the eatery an intimate and romantic effect. They were seated quickly into a table in the corner.  
  
"You know," said Thrayne as he briefly touched her cheek. "Your hair looks beautiful when it's up."  
  
"Thank you." She replied lamely. The purple-haired waiter rolled his eyes at this comment and tried very hard to ignore the urge to just simply kill the other man.  
  
"Hello!" he exclaimed cheerfully. "Welcome to our restaurant!"  
  
He couldn't identify the emotion that flickered in Filia's eyes when she set them upon him. It lasted only a second and was followed by surprise and, of course, anger. Thrayne, on the other hand, opted to skip mysterious emotions and shock and was just simply enraged. Both were so too wrapped up in their own reaction to notice the others.  
  
Through gritted teeth, the couple managed to order their meal, which Xellos cheerfully scribbled down.  
  
"Will you excuse me for a moment?" Filia asked when their "waiter" walked away. She left without waiting for a reply.  
  
Xellos stood waiting just around the corner, knowing she would come.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she demanded in harsh whisper, just in case Thrayne might over hear. The general-priest leaned in close, just to hear her of course.  
  
"I might ask you the same question." He replied mildly, forgetting to smile.  
  
"That is none of your business." She snapped. He shrugged.  
  
"Then my being here is most definitely a secret."  
  
"Why won't you just leave me alone?" Filia nearly screamed. Instead, the question came out as more of a plea.  
  
"You know, my little golden dragon, your date was very wrong," he said, ignoring her question as his fingers tangled in one of the beautiful blonde curls. "Your hair looks much better down."  
  
She pulled away and returned to her table without another word.  
  
"You look upset, Filia," Thrayne commented soothingly. "Is there something wrong?"  
  
"I just... Saw someone I used to know."  
  
"An old boyfriend?" her companion asked in such a way that she couldn't tell whether he was joking or serious.  
  
"Of course not." She snapped, forcing disgust into her tone. She didn't even notice the hint of wistfulness that crept into her voice.  
  
"Let's go." Thrayne said suddenly, holding out a hand.  
  
"But you went to so much tro-"  
  
"It was nothing. I don't want you to be bothered."  
  
"If you're sure.." she trailed off.  
  
"Very sure."  
  
With a nod, she took his hand. Xellos watched them walk out with his arms crossed over his chest. With a displeased frown, the general-priest transported away.  
  
"What do you want?" Thios looked up from his book and growled.  
  
"Did I tell you to bring him here?" Xellos demanded irritably. "Did I say she could go out with him?"  
  
"I'm not afraid of you, monster."  
  
"You should be." The general-priest replied coldly, setting the end of his staff over the old man's heart. "Now answer me. Why did you bring him here?"  
  
"Because you don't deserve her." The once proud warrior snapped defiantly.  
  
"I have no interest in golden dragon trash," Xellos replied. "Your race is incredibly flawed. Why would I ever want on of you as a mate?"  
  
"Say what you will, monster."  
  
"I should kill you." The general-priest sighed.  
  
"You should." Thios agreed.  
  
With a hate-filled glare, the monster disappeared.  
  
END OF CHAPTER EIGHT  
  
There you go, all! Another installment of A Bored L-sama! This has already lasted a great deal longer then I thought it would and I don't see it ending anytime soon. **shrug** oh well. More fun for you guys...  
  
Alright everyone, TEN MORE REVIEWS OR NO NEW CHAPTER!!! I know you all have it in you. I know it. :p -Ahria 


	9. Chapter Nine: The dangers of betting

Wow, you guys work fast with those reviews... Thank you!! I got in trouble in math for writing this chapter, so be happy! LOL it's ok though. What kind of Slayers fan would I be if I made this a Fi/OC fic? Really, people, come on now. I think I'd have to... Kill myself or something. I could never do it!!! **cries at the thought** No matter what, keep reading!! I PROMISE the X/F-ness of this fic!! Here's your next chapter.  
  
CHAPTER NINE  
  
"I had a wonderful time." Filia said as she opened her door.  
  
"As did I. I was wondering if you were busy tomorrow night."  
  
"I-" she began, caught off guard. "No, no I'm not."  
  
"Go out to dinner with me again." He said. Then when she hesitated, he added, "To a different restaurant, of course."  
  
"Alright," she replied, surprising herself. He smiled brightly and said he'd be by at the same time. He left a short while later.  
  
After locking the door, Filia slowly climbed the stairs to her room. She checked on Valgaav's egg, as she did every night, and just like every night, there was no change. She sighed and tried hard to keep the disappointment at bay.  
  
Sitting at her vanity, she pulled out the pin that held her hair. Since she had put it up while it had been damp, the soft locks were now slightly curled. They tumbled over her mostly bare shoulders and down her back, a waterfall of pure gold.  
  
"Much better," Xellos murmured approvingly into her ear. Startled by the fact that she hadn't felt his presence, Filia bolted to the other side of the room.  
  
"What do you want?" she growled. He smiled.  
  
"Just to bother you, Fi-chan, that's all." He replied, trying to keep the weariness from entering his voice.  
  
"Get out." She snapped, ignoring his tone although it nagged at her for a reason she could not figure out.  
  
"No."  
  
"I'm going to go to bed. Unlike you, I actually make myself useful and work."  
  
"Only because you want to." He pointed out.  
  
"Nobody asked you!" she exclaimed, starting to get flustered. "Now go."  
  
He sighed and sat cross-legged in mid-air.  
  
"I don't want to."  
  
"I'm sick of your games, Xellos."  
  
"Game?" he questioned. "Hmm... That's a good idea! Do you want to play a game with me, Fi-chan? I'll let you pick what it is."  
  
"No I don't!" she yelled.  
  
"Come on, Filia, just one game of your choice. Winner gets whatever they want from the loser."  
  
A moment of silence passed while she thought over this proposal, glaring daggers at him all the while.  
  
"So if I win, I can tell you to leave forever and you'll listen?" she asked.  
  
"If you like. Now, what game do you want to play?"  
  
She sighed.  
  
"Betting is kind of like a game, isn't it?"  
  
Xellos thought about this for a moment.  
  
"I suppose. What do you have in mind?"  
  
"I bet you can't drop that mask of yours for even five minuets." She said, hands on hips, already convinced that she'd won.  
  
He thought of replying that he had no idea what she was talking about, but then he'd lose, and he couldn't have that.  
  
"How would you know if I had or not?" he asked softly.  
  
She stared for a moment before replying, "Even you have a soul, Xellos, so look me in the eyes. I'll know." She responded with a frown. He couldn't be serious, could he?  
  
He took and a deep breath and did as she'd asked. Soon she found herself trapped in his amethyst gaze.  
  
"During the War of The Monsters Fall, I killed thousands of your kind. The fear, the pain, the anger. Those emotions fed me, thrilled me and I would just kill more because it was the only time I ever felt anything," he paused as though he meant not to go on, but then, as if he remembered what it was that he'd of lost had he done so, he continued, "Until a year ago, I never felt ashamed or disgusted with myself. In fact, I was proud of what I'd done. But now..." He trailed off and hoped she wouldn't make him finish.  
  
Although his eyes had been fixed on her face, it really wasn't her he'd been seeing. Now he was looking at her again and he was rather alarmed to see tears, even though he should have thrived on such a thing.  
  
"Don't cry, my little golden dragon, don't cry." He whispered and gently wiped away the tears with his thumbs. He leaned in so close that their breaths mingled.  
  
"You won," she told him and took a step back. His hand slid to his side and he smiled brightly. Xellos always knew when he felt fear and his dragon was now very much afraid. Deciding he didn't like that, he put the mask back on.  
  
"Then I get whatever I want from you, correct?"  
  
I almost forgot, she sighed to herself, who he normally is.  
  
"That's what we agreed on." She confirmed.  
  
His smile grew wider.  
  
"Go to dinner with me." He said, circling her much as a cat would do to its prey. She backed up against a wall.  
  
"You must be out of your mind." She snapped.  
  
"Not only are you violent, self-centered and temperamental, you're also a liar." He said, shaking his head in disappointment.  
  
"I am not!" she yelled in reply.  
  
"Well, I suppose I shouldn't be surprised, after all. You dragons-"  
  
"Get out!." She snapped, interrupting him.  
  
"The night after next," he said, ignoring her protest. "We'll go you to dinner. Not here, though. Where would you like to go, Fi-chan?"  
  
"I don't care. Will you leave me alone if I agree to this?" she asked, unexpectedly tired of fighting.  
  
"My little golden dragon, you've already **agreed** to this."  
  
"Fine, I'll go. Now get out." She said, wanting nothing more then to go to sleep.  
  
Suddenly, he was pressed against her, trapping her between him and the wall. She could feel the muscular build beneath the clothes and automatically hated herself for noticing. His fingers curled around one of her perfect golden locks.  
  
"Make sure you leave it down." He told her and disappeared. Filia stood where he left her for a long instant before stripping off the dress and putting on her nightgown.  
  
The golden dragon was emotionally drained and so exhaustion claimed her; an easy victim. Just as she fell into the black void of sleep, the ex- priestess could have sworn she felt a gentle hand running through her hair.  
  
"What I am I going to do about you?" he mumbled from his perch in mid- air. With a sigh, he pulled his hand free of her silken locks and returned to the Sea of Chaos. It seemed to him that he'd been spending a lot of time there lately.  
  
"Are you done already?" L-sama asked, voice brimming with curiosity.  
  
"The other golden dragon is not suitable." He said simply.  
  
"And why is that?" she demanded, feigning annoyance.  
  
"A higher power hides his aura from Filia. She does not know what he is."  
  
"You mean like what you do with Thios?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"That's different." He snapped, once again forgetting his place. Filia seemed to have that effect on him. Unfortunately, he didn't even notice.  
  
"If you're about to ask me for an extension, forget it. You have three weeks left and that's all." She said, putting a hard edge in her tone. The general-priest bowed and disappeared, saying nothing more. When the Lord of All Things was sure she was alone, she began to laugh hysterically.  
  
Filia spent most of the day trying not to think of a certain monster and the effect he seemed to have on her now. In fact, she was so preoccupied **not** thinking of Xellos that she completely forgot Thrayne. It was suddenly half an hour before her date and she rushed to get ready.  
  
The dress she choose this time was a blue so dark that it matched her eyes. The sleeves were long and tight, reaching to her wrists. It too flared at the waist and the hem swept the floor when she walked.  
  
Just as she was pushing the last pin into her hair, there came a knock from downstairs. She all but tumbled down the stairs and answered the door nearly breathless.  
  
"You look beautiful," he said, handing her another bouquet of blood- red roses.  
  
"Thank you." She said with a soft smile. There was no heat in his words and her stomach stayed in place; no flip-flops or butterflies. He returned her smile and gently took the flowers after she was done looking at them. He picked a vase, this one blue, and wandered into the kitchen.  
  
"Leave us alone, Xellos, please." She whispered, looking around the shop. No reply came.  
  
Thrayne returned and set the new flowers down on a small oak coffee table.  
  
"Shall we?" he asked, holding out his arm.  
  
They dined at a restaurant on the other side of town. The meal was pleasant, as was the company, but Filia found herself daydreaming again and again. The stars overhead looked like they knew something she didn't. Something just out of her reach. Groaning on the inside, she forced her attention back to the conversation at hand.  
  
"I have the perfect thing for dessert," Thrayne was telling her as he pushed a few pale gold strands of hair out of his crystalline-colored eyes.  
  
"What is it?" she asked, putting on an interested smile.  
  
"A surprise." He answered. She mentally kicked herself for expecting the reply, "A secret." Not everyone is insane like that monster, she reminded herself.  
  
When the waiter came, Thrayne handed him a folded piece of paper. Reading it, the young man nodded and hurried off into the kitchen.  
  
The couple's waiter ran the dessert order obediently to the chef and went back out to clear tables and do whatever else it is waiters do when they're waiting for an order.  
  
The chef rolled his amethyst eyes as he read the order. How can she not see right through him? Xellos wondered as he filled the plate with fresh strawberries. He'd been watching them all night, of course. He wouldn't openly interfere, because Filia had asked him not to (not that that was the reason he told himself though), but it was ok just to chaperone.  
  
Looking around, he noticed two containers the same size and color sitting before him on a shelf. In huge white letters, one was marked "Sugar" while the other was marked, "Salt". Now, the order said to lightly sprinkle sugar over top of the strawberries.  
  
Well, you see, it was just at that moment in which Xellos decided that he had somehow forgotten how to read. If this was the case, then no one could actually accuse him of interfering. It was such a mean word anyway. So, he accidentally grabbed the salt instead of the sugar and gave the berries a healthy dose.  
  
With a smile, he filled the side bowl with whipped cream and sent the order out. Laughing to himself, he disappeared and watched the scene from the safety of being invisible.  
  
"You'll love them, I promise." Said Thrayne as he picked up a berry and dipped it in the cream. He held it to her lips and gave her an encouraging smile. He wouldn't let her take it herself, so she had no choice but to let him feed it to her.  
  
She took a bite and almost gagged.  
  
"Too much salt.." she said between gulps of water. Swearing she heard a very familiar laugh, she watched Thrayne make the same face.  
  
"Apparently the chefs don't know what they're doing. We're leaving." He announced, angry for too many reasons. He grabbed her hand and all but dragged her out into the street.  
  
"Don't be embarrassed," she laughed, pulling her hand back. He momentarily glared at her with such passion it made her take a step back. When he noticed her reaction, he smiled and laughed, trying to play it off as a joke. She smiled nervously and suddenly wished that she was home and safe, behind a locked door.  
  
"I'm very tired. I think that I need to go home now." She told him, keeping her distance.  
  
"Of course. What was I thinking, keeping you out so late?" he replied, grabbing her arm despite her efforts against such an act. Filia quit fighting and let him tug her along.  
  
They reached her shop within only a few minuets. The stars still shone brightly above, being as taunting and beautiful as usual. Cool wind swept through the town from the north, hinting at an early winter.  
  
"Thank you for a lovely time." She said, unlocking the door.  
  
"I'm very sorry about dessert." He replied. "Perhaps tomorrow-"  
  
"Actually, I'm having dinner with a friend tomorrow." She interjected.  
  
"I see," he said with a feigned smile. "Then possibly the following day."  
  
"We'll see." She promised and tried once again to bid him good night. Before she could get in the door, he grabbed her arm.  
  
"Just a hug." He said, pretending to be hurt by her dismissal. Concealing a sigh, she let him wrap his long arms around her thin frame. A few seconds passed and she began to pull away. Before she got the chance, he quickly pressed his lips to hers.  
  
"Good night, Filia." He said, slightly beaming. With that, he walked away. When he was out of her sight, she went inside and locked the door.  
  
"I can't believe you let him do that." Said Xellos, disgusted.  
  
She whirled around at the sound of his voice, not surprised by his presence, merely terrified of it.  
  
"I didn't let him do anything. He did it all by himself." She growled, feeling guilty and not knowing why.  
  
"You couldn't have stopped him." The monster snapped.  
  
"What do you care anyway?" she screeched, unconsciously stepping closer to him.  
  
"I don't care!" he yelled back. "But I can't **help** being revolted!"  
  
"Oh, like you could do better!" the golden dragon screamed.  
  
She had said it without meaning to and as soon as the words were out of her mouth, she regretted them.  
  
Saying nothing, he grabbed her hand and tugged her into his arms. Fastening his lips over hers, he proved her very much wrong.  
  
He pressed her against the nearest wall and ravaged her mouth in ways she didn't know possible. Her hands tangled in his hair as he pressed closer.  
  
And as soon as the kiss was initiated, it was over. Xellos pulled away, trying hard to catch his breath.  
  
"Now that that's settled," he told her, ignoring the fact he could barley get the words out. "I'll see you tomorrow night."  
  
END OF CHAPTER NINE  
  
What'd ya think, everyone? Don't worry, I have everything all planned out. Once again, this is very much a X/F fic. I'm sorry Thrayne had to kiss her, but it's important character development. I hate him a lot, and since that's coming from the author, I don't think you need to worry. ^_^  
  
Please don't flame me!! I really did hate writing that part...  
  
-Ahria 


	10. Chapter Ten: Revelations and picnics

Everyone I am so sorry!! I've been so busy lately! That and depressed. my best friend, The Great ABC, moved to Texas. I really miss her. I love you Alicia-bunny!!  
  
To the R trio- Thank you for reviewing so much!! I had this chapter all written and everything, then I left all my stuff in my friend's car so I couldn't type it. I just now got it back. And no, you can't kill Thrayne. I still need him, unfortunately..  
  
Everyone else, thank you for reviewing!!  
  
CHAPTER TEN  
  
His words went unnoticed as the few feet between them seemed to stretch into miles. When the distance became unbearable, he reached for her again and grabbed her chin before she could avoid his touch.  
  
"I expect you'll keep you word," he murmured. She nodded, trying hard to ignore the pleas of her body. His eyes bore into hers with such intensity that both forgot just who and what they were.  
  
A thousand words could never hope to come close to what was said in that one look. Absently, Filia ran the tip of her tongue across her bottom lip. The taste was light; familiar. It was then the golden dragon came back to herself.  
  
The taste, the scent.. the warmth. To her horror, she recognized them.  
  
"It's you," she whispered, pulling away. "Oh, gods."  
  
"Filia-"  
  
She interrupted him with a furious shake of her head. It was than he felt the fear rolling off of her. If he thought it odd that this hurt and did not nourish, the monster took no notice. With a slight now of the head, Xellos disappeared, leaving the ex-priestess alone, her only conceivable company the scent of honey and wine.  
  
* * *  
  
The general-priest decided he did not know what compelled him to appear in her room at the appointed time. It couldn't be lo.. no. Never. She seemed unaware of him and continued to pull up her hair. Xellos sighed.  
  
"Leave it down," he urged, coming close but never touching. She stiffened as his breath whispered across her neck. When that peculiar fear began to drift off her aura as it had the night before, Xellos pulled back and wandered around the room all the while pretending he didn't notice anything.  
  
"Do you have any idea when Valteria's egg will hatch?" he questioned when his eyes feel upon the tiny wicker basket. Filia was on her feet in an instant and inserted herself between the monster and her future son.  
  
"If you so much as-" she began.  
  
"It was merely a question." He snapped, annoyed. The rest of the retort died in his throat as he took in her appearance.  
  
The gown was white; so white, in fact, he couldn't think of anything more pure than that dress and the woman who wore it. The bodice laced up, starting at the waist and ending in-between her breasts.  
  
The neck scooped low, revealing not quite as much as one might imagine, but enough to send very impure thoughts to his. The straps that held the masterpiece up were thin and probably just for show. The skirt flared out and dropped to the ground.  
  
With no other thought but her, he called the roses into his hand. Intentionally avoiding her eyes, he held them out to her. She thought briefly of refusing them but something in his demeanor made her change her mind.  
  
The white of the blossoms looked out of place against the black of his tuxedo.  
  
"It surprises me that a monster wouldn't choose red." She said in a tone that forced his eyes to hers. Xellos refused to acknowledge the sting of her words.  
  
"I didn't choose them for me," he replied with an acidic smile. "I choose them for you."  
  
Saying nothing and feeling ashamed, she took the three-dozen flowers and went downstairs. When she came out of the kitchen holding a fragile porcelain vase and the roses he'd given her, Xellos knew, without a doubt that he loved her. There was no denying it anymore.  
  
When this realization hit, the next thought was to leave and never come back. As if sensing this, Filia set the vase down and gave him the most challenging stare he'd ever seen.  
  
"Are we leaving yet?" she demanded, emphasizing the "we" ever so slightly.  
  
At a loss for words, the general-priest held out an unusually gloveless hand. Bracing herself for a rush of emotions, the golden dragon twined her fingers with his. The only thing she felt was a slight flutter in her stomach and then an incredible sense of pleasure.  
  
* * *  
  
He transported them to the center of a forest. Set beneath a large oak tree was a red blanket. Upon it sat a medium sized wicker picnic basket. A smile lit her face before she could force it away.  
  
Just as they say, several candles sprang to life all around them. She laughed in delight, forgetting to be angry and scared.  
  
"You like it then?" he asked, taking a few random food items from the basket.  
  
"It's so much better then a restaurant." She responded gleefully. He smiled.  
  
"You're the first person I've ever allowed here." He commented as he poured her a glass of wine. She gave him a questioning look as she accepted.  
  
"Lord Beastmaster gave these woods to me as a sort of haven after she created me. She feared someone might be envious of my power and seek to destroy me. If so, I could always come here and be safe."  
  
"I see." Was all she could thing to say.  
  
They ate at a leisurely pace, consuming more wine than food. The conversation was of nothing important yet filled so many hours.  
  
When the drink set in, Filia was more then a little woozy. When Xellos cheerfully pointed this out, she surged to her feet to deny the allegation. Seeing as how she was, in fact, mostly drunk, the ex-priestess watched the world spin and fell over. The monster caught her with ease and lowered them both to their knees. Her forehead rested against his.  
  
"Xellos?" she murmured.  
  
"Hmm....?" he replied as he pulled the pins from her perfect locks. A waterfall of gold cascaded over her shoulders. His hands, inconceivably gentle, slid up the length of her back to toy with her hair.  
  
"Why are you doing this? We both know-"  
  
"Not here, my little golden dragon. Not here." He interrupted softly, one hand gliding to the base of her neck.  
  
"We can't-" her half-hearted petition was cut off by the slow meeting of lips. The kiss was sweet and tender, the searing heat that had been there before, replaced. Instead of a fire that scorched everything it touched, it was a gentle flame that gradually consumed all they were.  
  
"You were saying?" he asked delicately, taking her face in his hands. Hesitantly, their eyes met. So much understanding in one quiet look. Xellos was the first to find it unbearable and glanced away. The sudden absence of that connection was enough to bring tears to the gold dragon's eyes.  
  
Wanting only to distract her from her sorrow, the monster kissed her again. It was then, regardless of the haze in her mind, that she knew she loved him. Knowing this, the tenderness was too much and she couldn't hold back the tears.  
  
When he began to pull away, she tugged him closer, deepening the kiss.  
  
"Don't cry," he murmured against her mouth. "Please don't cry."  
  
As she leaned closer, his right arm snaked around her waist and the other fisted in her hair. Her arms wound around his neck.  
  
Their passion grew from flame to roaring fire, both reeling all the while in their newfound emotions. The world blurred and changed, neither really noticing. They were in her before she knew it and in instant later, Xellos was pulling away.  
  
"Why-"  
  
"You're drunk, my little golden dragon, so we will stop here." He said wistfully and swept her off her feet.  
  
"I'm not." She snapped, relaxing into his hold. He set her gently on the bed before she could get too comfortable. Perhaps she didn't know, but her scent, her taste... They were driving him mad. He had to leave. Not just for him, but both of them.  
  
"Xellos," she said, arms wrapping around his neck as he went to stand. "Why are you doing this?"  
  
As he went to answer, she covered his mouth with her own in one last, longing kiss. "Give me a real answer if I mean anything to you at all."  
  
A thousand responses breezed threw the monster's mind as he pulled her arms away, but discarded everyone of them. After all, how could he ever expect an angel to love a demon?  
  
"Now, Fi-chan," he said in that mockingly cheery voice. "That is a secret."  
  
Her every hope, wish and dream seemed to shatter at those four words. The tears she's thought herself rid of sprang back unbidden.  
  
"Get out," she whispered harshly. "Just get out."  
  
Fighting the overwhelming self-hatred, the monster disappeared.  
  
Once again, sorry!! I promise the next chapter will appear faster. Hope you enjoyed the date chapter. It only gets better from here.  
  
-Ahria 


	11. Chapter Eleven: Secrets revealed

I'd like to thank the FOUR people who reviewed this chapter. I love you guys!!  
  
The R trio- I stopped them, Ryoko dear, because ff.net wouldn't like that very much and because I just can't write hentai... I tried once and it was very, very bad.  
  
CHAPTER ELEVEN  
  
"I shouldn't have made him so stubborn." Beastmaster sighed as she appeared behind her creator. L-sama was glowering at the scene before her and barely noticed the dark lord's arrival.  
  
"I'm glad to see you're better, Zelas." The Mother of All Things responded a moment later.  
  
"Mother-"  
  
"This isn't fun anymore!" L-sama growled in frustration.  
  
"You.. were doing this.. for fun?" Zelas stammered.  
  
"Well, I was bored sitting up here without anything to do." Came the quick response. The dark lord sighed.  
  
"I could always ORDER him to admit his feelings."  
  
"What fun would that be?"  
  
"It was just a thought. What will you do if he runs out of time?"  
  
"I suppose I'll have to do what I said I'd do." L-sama replied as though the thought had never occurred to her before.  
  
"And what if she chooses the golden dragon?" Zelas inquired.  
  
"She doesn't love him." Responded the Lord of Nightmares.  
  
"She doesn't want to be alone," Zelas said softly, watching the ex- priestess weep. L-sama seemed to consider this for a moment.  
  
"Zelas, I want you to look into that other dragon. See who shields him." She said suddenly.  
  
"Yes, Mother." Beastmaster Zelas replied obediently and disappeared.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Dawn came annoyingly soon and cheery sunlight spilled through her window. Her head pounded and her mouth was disgustingly dry. So much for last night being a dream, she thought crossly and dragged herself out of bed.  
  
The beautiful white dress was now wrinkled but no less brilliant. She tugged it off and threw it into her closet, hoping to never see again. After a long bath, several cups of tea and a set of clean clothes, Filia felt a little better.  
  
Seeing as it was already an hour past opening, the golden dragon rushed to unlock the door. Any other morning, the lack of customers would have been devastating, but she was much too preoccupied to notice. Flashbacks of the previous night's events kept invading her thoughts and distracting her.  
  
Noon came a millennium later, bringing with it Thrayne and a dozen tulips. He smiled as bright as the sun when he handed them to her. Now that she was no longer awed by his charm and clever tongue, she noticed the slightly calculating look his light blue eyes.  
  
"How was your.. friend?" he asked as she put the flowers in yet another vase.  
  
"Fine," she replied with as little sorrow as was possible.  
  
"Are you free tonight, Filia?"  
  
"Thrayne, I-" she began.  
  
"Please? I know your heart belongs to another, but he obviously doesn't know what he's missing. Please, Filia?" he begged.  
  
She sighed and turned away. I am really that transparent? She wondered. It doesn't really matter, came the harsh reply.  
  
The ex-priestess had the distinct impression that Thrayne was asking for much more then a date, but that didn't matter either. Xellos could never love her and would laugh if he knew she'd even considered that possibility. Since that was not an option, what was left? A lifetime of loneliness, that's what. Sure she'd have Val, but how long would that last? He'd grow up someday and leave, and Filia wasn't sure she could take it.  
  
"I'll see you tonight." She said as she faced him. Ignoring the brilliant smile, she saw the brief flash of malice in his eyes and wondered if she had made a mistake. Brushing a kiss against her knuckles, Thrayne departed, leaving the golden dragon to her sorrows.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"You'll never believe what I found out!" Zelas exclaimed as she appeared in the Sea of Chaos.  
  
"You'll never believe what the golden dragon just did!" L-sama retorted, and showed Zelas what had transpired between Filia and Thrayne a few hours before.  
  
"Xellos has less time then he thinks." Beastmaster observed with a sigh.  
  
"I'll have to encourage him to hurry then, won't I?" L-sama mused with a smile. "I assume you discovered what I asked."  
  
"Of course," Zelas responded. "It's the Air Dragon King."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes. It took some.. persuading to get the information out of a particularly stubborn high priest."  
  
"Did you find out his objective?"  
  
The Beastmaster's shoulders slumped ever so slightly.  
  
"No." she admitted. "The priest didn't know."  
  
"That's alright. Thank you, Zelas."  
  
"You're welcome, Mother." She beamed.  
  
"I think I'll give Xellos the.. incentive to have this done by the end of week."  
  
"I think you'll convince him."  
  
"I agree," L-sama grinned mischievously. "Oh, and Zelas?"  
  
"Yes, Mother?"  
  
"Go visit the Air Dragon King and tell him he's disrupting my plans. I want that shield dropped."  
  
With a huge smile upon her face, the dark lord disappeared.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"You look beautiful." Thrayne said, setting the roses on a random table.  
  
She glared at him while his back was turned. Flowers over crowded the tiny shop. And the new ones didn't help. Besides, they were red. Always red.  
  
The ones Xellos had given her sat on the small table next to her bed.  
  
"Thank you," she said softly. They left soon after that and went to yet another pricy/romantic restaurant. Dinner, as always, was nice. Not great or wonderful or perfect, but.. nice. Then again, Filia didn't mind. She'd already given up on great and wonderful and perfect.  
  
"Do you have any secrets, Filia?" the question startled her out of her thoughts.  
  
"No. I'm not interesting enough to have secrets." She replied with a distant smile. He took her hand.  
  
"We all have secrets." He said softly.  
  
"Then tell me yours."  
  
Thrayne's smile was so sudden it almost seemed intimidating.  
"Let me walk you home and I'll tell you anything you want to know." He murmured with a dangerous glint in his eyes. She'd never noticed how cold they looked. More like ice than crystal.  
  
She nodded although she knew she shouldn't have and kept silent, hoping the walk would take forever and she would never get home.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"You called, Mother?" Xellos said with a bow.  
  
"I've decided this little assignment of yours should move a little faster." L-sama replied with a smile.  
  
"But-"  
  
"I'm not actually moving the deadline," she interrupted. "But if you DON'T have this done by the end of the week, I think you'll get to spend some time with Dolphin."  
  
Xellos visibly paled.  
  
"Mistress.. Deep Sea Dolphin?" he asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"In the.. Demon Sea?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, my Lord, I must take my leave. It seems I'm going to be very busy these next few days."  
  
The Lord of Nightmares tried very hard not to laugh.  
  
"Are you going to be pushing her relationship with the other dragon?" she asked, feigning curiosity.  
  
"No." he snapped, once again forgetting himself.  
  
"I don't think I approve of him anymore." She replied with mild indifference.  
  
"Why is that?" he asked, trying to sound apathetic.  
  
"The shield you mentioned earlier? It's the Air Dragon King's doing. I've sent Zelas to take care of it."  
  
"So you mean he's going to drop the shield?"  
  
"I'm sure Zelas will be able to convince him to do so, yes."  
  
Frantic for no reason he could see, Xellos bowed and disappeared without another word.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
They stood by the stairs that led to her room. Before she could betray her unease with words, Thrayne leaned close and pressed his lips to hers. She felt.. nothing. No passion, no heat, no.. nothing.  
  
"Tell me your secrets, Filia." He mumbled.  
  
"Not until you tell me yours." She responded. With a feral grin, he began to drag her up the stairs.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The room she appeared in was large and sparsely decorated. Gigantic  
tapestries adorned the wall, most depicting The War of the Monster's  
Fall. In the center of the chamber stood a huge golden throne in which  
sat the Air Dragon King.  
"What are you doing here, Lord Beastmaster?" a very angry Dragon King  
demanded. She gave an innocent smile and replied, "Don't look so  
unhappy!" (( A/N- Xellos had to get it somewhere, right?))  
  
"What do you want?" he asked again. Smile still in place, she  
continued, "The Lord of Nightmares orders you to drop the shield you've  
placed upon the golden dragon Thrayne."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." He said, looking the dark  
lord in the eye.  
  
"Your high priest speaks differently." Zelas replied sweetly.  
  
The Dragon King growled deep in his throat and slammed his fists on the  
sides of his throne.  
  
"Damn you monsters!" he yelled, knowing he'd already lost.  
  
Beastmaster Zelas was still unperturbed.  
  
"It is not this 'damn monsters' whim for you to drop the shield, but The Mother of All Things who wishes it to be so."  
  
"How do I know this isn't some Mazoku plot?" he growled.  
  
"Should I go and get Mother so she can tell you herself?" she asked, giving him a look that clearly said, "I dare you. Call my bluff."  
  
The Air Dragon King caved.  
  
"You win, Lord Beastmaster," he sighed, slumping in his throne. "You win."  
  
With a knowing smile, Zelas bid him farewell and returned to the Sea of Chaos.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"It's done, Mother."  
"I knew you'd do well. Now all that's left is to watch." L-sama said as  
the images appeared before them.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
He pushed open the bedroom door and dragged her inside, ignoring her  
meaningless protests. Before anything else could be said, there was a  
flash of light and the shield was gone.  
  
"You-" she gasped and tried to pull away.  
  
"It's nothing." He snapped and tugged her back into his embrace. She  
struggled harder until he finally let her go.  
  
"Who are you?" she demanded, refusing to let the fear into her voice.  
When he only studied their surroundings, she tried another question.  
"What do you want with me?"  
  
To her shock and dismay, he began to laugh.  
  
"It had nothing to do with you a t first," he replied. "I came only  
to destroy the last Ancient Dragon but then-"  
  
"You can't!" she yelled. "I won't let you harm him."  
  
"That CREATURE," he spat. "Is a danger."  
  
"That's a lie! You're jealous of his power and nothing more."  
  
With a growl, he slammed her into the door and held her arms firmly against the wood.  
  
"That was my first objective. Then my grandfather told me how Zelas's general-priest was after you. It's sick to think a monster can fall in love, don't you agree?"  
  
She was too overwhelmed to answer. He thought Xellos loved her?  
  
"He killed my mother, you know. He has to pay, Filia, and you're the price."  
  
"What do you-"  
  
"He wants you but I will have you first."  
  
"No," she sobbed as realization set in. "Please don't do this."  
  
A terrifying smile lit his face as he set his mouth firmly on hers.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The unease was starting to get on his nerves. She was fine. She would CONTINUE to be fine. Just because Thrayne was exposed now, didn't mean she was in danger. And he believed that. Really.  
  
Sensing two life forms in her room, he transported immediately there. The scene before him had to be a nightmare. THRAYNE was pressing HIS golden dragon against the door in an entirely too intimate manner. THRAYNE'S hands roamed over flesh that did not belong to him. THRAYNE'S mouth was destroying the beautifully shaped lips that just last night, had been pressed to his. And she was letting him.  
  
Perhaps if he'd have paid a little closer attention, he might have noticed the way her arms were trapped or the sorrow that rolled off of her in waves.  
  
Sensing his presence, the male dragon pulled away to glare daggers at the general-priest. Ignoring him, he stared right at Filia.  
  
"Have I come at a bad time, Fi-chan?" he growled. Her beautiful sapphire eyes filled with tears.  
  
"Xellos, help-"  
  
"Get out of here, monster!" Thrayne roared, cutting her off. It was then Xellos realized what he had witnessed had been against her will. ((A/N- The male gender, regardless of race, is stupid. No offence to any male readers I might have. If you REVIEW, you're exempt from the previous statement.))  
  
"You DARE order me around?" Xellos snarled.  
  
"You don't intimidate me." He replied, tightening his hold on Filia.  
  
"Why were you under the Air Dragon King's protection?" the monster demanded, ignoring the insult.  
  
"That's none of your concern."  
  
As the monster began to raise the tip of his staff towards Thrayne's heart, the he-dragon pulled Filia in front of him, a much more effective shield then the one he'd lost. To make the situation even better, Thrayne pulled a dagger from his belt and held it to her side.  
  
It was at that point in time when Xellos realized that he did indeed have a heart because when Thrayne pressed the blade to her flesh, he felt it stop.  
  
"Now, if I get what I want, perhaps what YOU want will live through the night." He said snidely and pressed a mocking kiss to Filia's temple.  
  
"Perhaps if I knew what it was you wanted, we could.. negotiate."  
  
"What I want?" he laughed. "Why don't you tell him what I want, Filia-darling."  
  
"Save Val, please Xel-"  
  
Her words ended in a cry as the tip of the blade slid into her skin. Xellos took an involuntary step towards her. Only the pleading look in her eyes kept him from snatching her up and disappearing.  
  
"That's not what you were told to do. Tell him what I want."  
  
Tears rained down her face as a few drops of blood spilled from her wound.  
  
"He wants to destroy the last ancient dragon and he wants.." when she paused, the knife slid deeper. She could feel blood soaking into the pale pink dress.  
  
"Me," she continued in a whisper. "He wants to hurt you, Xellos, for killing his mother. He says I'm the price you must pay."  
  
"Very good, Filia." Thrayne purred into her ear.  
  
"You'll have neither." Xellos informed the grinning dragon.  
  
"Save Val-" she began but was cut off by Thrayne's thickly calloused hand as it covered her mouth. She may have been unable to speak, but her eyes carried out the plea.  
  
With everything in him screaming not to, Xellos grabbed the egg and teleported away, leaving behind the woman he loved to save the child of her soul.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 11  
  
That was really really long. Annoyingly long, in fact. I hope all four of you enjoyed that. If this doesn't get me ten reviews, you people are SO not getting chapter twelve. It's mostly done, too. I might send it to my faithful readers though. ^_^ Have a nice day!!  
  
The R trio-- Tell ya what, if Xellos doesn't kill him first, you can have him, kay?  
  
-Ahria 


	12. Chapter Twelve: Heaven or love?

I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!! 19 REVIEWS!!! WOW!!! DON'T STOP!! I'm so so so so so so sorry this chapter took so long.. Drama/school/work took over my life. Please don't torture me to death. That would be unpleasant. Besides, how would I ever finish this?  
  
CHAPTER TWELVE  
  
Thrayne's laughter rang out harsh and terrifying.  
  
"You've trained your monster well," he growled as he threw her to the floor. She didn't respond; her thoughts were too muddled for that.  
  
Why had Xellos done that? That look in his eyes.... Was it... sorrow? Regret? Something else? Too many questions...  
  
Thrayne hauled her roughly to her feet a few moments later, making her wonder what the point in tossing her to the ground in the first place had been.  
  
With his left hand around her throat, he held her to the wall. His right curled around the hilt of the dagger at his waist.  
  
"Call him back, Filia." He snarled and held the tip of the blade to her abdomen.  
  
"No," she managed to whisper.  
  
"I'll kill you if you don't." he warned, pressing a little harder. A new rip opened in her flesh and another thin trail of blood began to trickle out.  
  
"You'll kill me if I do." She replied, ignoring the pain that surged through her body. He cursed aloud and strangled her a little bit more.  
  
"I guess using you as bait isn't working anymore. Who would leave the woman he loved alone with her murderer, anyway?"  
  
"He doesn't...." she struggled to breath. "..love me."  
  
Thrayne laughed again, only this time she thought she heard actual amusement buried under the bitterness.  
  
"We'll see, won't we?" he grinned and sank the dagger into her stomach, only stopping when hilt met flesh.  
  
*******************************  
  
A safe place, a safe place... How could I have left her there?! His mind screamed for the thousandth time that second. He had to a safe place.  
  
The forest. Your forest... something in his mind seemed to whisper. Without questioning it, the monster transported directly there. Setting Valteria's egg under the large oak, Xellos refused to think of what he'd do if Filia didn't live to retrieve it. Pushing the thought from his mind by picturing what he'd do to Thrayne, the General-Priest left his haven.  
  
******************************  
  
Xellos appeared as the woman he loved crumpled to the floor. His newly discovered heart stopped again and all the world seemed to freeze. The he- dragon slowly turned to face the monster, glass-colored eyes gleaming like a mad man's.  
  
With a flick of his right hand, blood splattered across the nearest wall. Drops of crimson rained down upon the pure white blossoms that still sat serenely by her bed, tainting them beyond redemption.  
  
"What will you do, Monster?"  
  
Deciding a verbal answer wasn't worth the effort, Xellos released a blot of power into the male dragon's chest. Taking advantage of Thrayne's momentary distraction, he gathered Filia in his arms and teleported away.  
  
**************************  
With her life's blood seeping into the front of his shirt, Xellos went to the only person he knew could heal such a wound.  
  
"My lord, please save her." He begged before he'd even fully appeared.  
  
"You know I-"  
  
"You are the Mother of All Things. You can do whatever you want. Only you can save her." He cut her off.  
  
"Why do you care? You have the ancient dragon and she can't do anything about it, so what's the point?" L-sama asked curiously.  
  
"Because I- please, we're running out of time!" he begged.  
  
"Give me a reason." She replied, leaning foreword to rest her chin on the back of her hand. The silence that followed stretched into an eternity.  
  
Tell her or Filia dies, his mind shouted. With this realization, he blurted, "Because I love her."  
  
Zelas bit back a laugh. My poor general-priest, she mused silently, You act as though it were one of your secrets.  
  
"Very well. We'll see what can be done." The Lord of Nightmares said as she descended from her golden throne, looking every bit the god she was.  
  
Xellos placed the limp form of the she-dragon at L-sama's feet and knelt with his head bowed, relief pouring into every fiber of his being.  
  
"You know it's her choice, don't you?" the golden lord asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" he snapped, panic returning.  
  
"What would be the point in bringing her back if she wanted to stay where she was?"  
  
"You did it for Lina, you can do it for her," he paused and checked her vitals. "Please, Mother, she's not breathing! Please-"  
  
"I did it for Lina because both her and her protector wanted it so badly. Go and ask her, Xellos. Her fate depends on her answer."  
  
"How-"  
  
The Mother of All Things held out her elegant hand, palm up.  
  
"Take my hand, Xellos, and go to her."  
  
With one lingering glance on the face he loved, the monster took the hand of the Lord of Nightmares and died.  
  
****************************  
  
A soft wind blew, putting the monster at ease. He had yet to open his eyes, but he knew he was no longer in the sea of chaos. Where it was he happened to be mattered not. It was warm here. Warm and peaceful. Maybe if he tried really hard, he could forget about everything and just stay here. Yes, that sounded wonderful...  
  
"Xellos, wake up!"  
  
Who was that? Why were they bringing him back to a world he didn't want?  
  
"Xellos, please!"  
  
That voice... He knew that voice.. who...  
  
"Please.."  
  
Filia? How could she... Oh gods! I almost forgot...  
  
"Hmmm..." was the best he could do as he pulled himself from oblivion. As he came back to himself, the monster heard Filia's half sob at his response.  
  
"How can you be here?" she cried. Slowly, his eyes opened. His golden dragon sat at his side in a stunning white dress that only an angel could wear, burying her face in her hands.  
  
With much effort, he pushed himself into a sitting position and pulled her into his arms.  
  
"Don't cry. Please don't cry." He whispered, hating the way her sobs made his heart ache.  
  
"You don't understand. You can't be here. You can't...." she replied miserably. He pulled away to look into her eyes.  
  
"Do you hate me so much," he wondered aloud as he wiped her tears away. "that even here you cannot-"  
  
"Hate you?" she cut him off, heartbreak clear in her voice. "After everything, you think I hate you?"  
  
"What other reason do you have to cry, Filia? I've followed you into heaven, through L-sama and nothing else, but still you-"  
  
"If you're here, that means you've died. Don't you understand?" her voice rose to a yell as she pushed herself to her feet. "I excepted my death because I knew you were safe, but now you're here and I-"  
  
"Why would you care if I died?" he demanded, rising to catch her arm.  
  
"Because I love you, you stupid namagomi!" she shouted.  
  
It took a moment for her words to sink in. She loved him... she...  
  
"I love you too, you stubborn, violent, selfish dragon." He replied and pulled her closer.  
  
She stopped short and gaped, allowing the space between them to close rapidly. He face was just millimeters from his.  
  
"Don't say things you don't mean, Xellos." She warned quietly. His gloveless hand caressed her tear-stained cheek.  
  
"I love you, Filia. L-sama sent me here to get you back."  
  
"Then you're not-"  
  
"No," he cut her off. "Just say you want to come back with me and we- "  
  
"I want to go home, Xellos. With you."  
  
With a smile of pure joy, he leaned foreword and captured her lips with his own. A flash of bright white light surrounded the couple and brought them back to life.  
  
***************************  
  
"We've done it!" Zelas exclaimed as her general-priest groaned from his spot on the floor.  
  
"Indeed." L-sama agreed.  
  
Not hearing the conversation, Xellos struggled to sit up. His golden dragon lay at his side, breathing normally. Still she slept, reclaiming lost energy. Slowly, he regained his strength and took Filia up in his arms.  
  
"Thank you, Mother." He said, bowing as much as he could. "I will never forget this."  
  
"See to it that you don't and cherish her always."  
  
"I will." Came his reply as he transported away.  
  
********************************  
  
As gently as he could, Xellos set Filia at the base of the tree next to Val's egg. Just as he began to pull away, her arms encircled his neck.  
  
"Where are you going?" she murmured sleepily.  
  
"To take care of one more thing. Don't worry, I'll be back soon." He reassured.  
  
"Promise?" she asked, eyes only half open.  
  
"I promise." He replied and kissed her forehead. With a soft smile she drifted back into her much needed sleep. He backed away slowly and turned around.  
  
With murder on his mind, the general-priest teleported away.  
  
END OF CHAPTER TWELVE!  
  
So, what'd ya think? Was it worth the wait? Just so everyone knows, this fic is so far from being over. *sigh* We're taking a vote!!! When you review this chapter (because I know you will) I want to know if you'd be interested in sequel. Not that I'm planning one or anything.... *cough* But if I WERE planning one and it just happened to be called "If you die in a dream" who would read it? Thanks!!  
  
-Ahria 


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Conclusions and an al...

Hey, everyone thanks again for all the reviews! I'd like to answer some questions..  
  
A/N---- A lot of people asked about Xellos having a heart and pointed out that he couldn't/didn't because he was a monster. You see, I have a real problem thinking in terms of absolutes. I don't believe anything can be completely good or bad. I think that everything has an inner balance. In my opinion, monsters thrive on evil/negativity because they were created to believe that that was all they were capable of. The same goes for the dragons. They were raised being told that they were pure and wonderful, so of course that's what they believed.  
  
Ok, now that that's taken care of, I'd like to say that this story isn't over yet. I had two possible endings in mind, one if I were to write a sequel and one if I wasn't. Since the poplar opinion seems to be that I SHOULD indeed make a sequel, this one needs to be a bit longer. Hang in there everyone!!  
  
CHAPTER THIRTEEN  
  
Not knowing where else to look, Xellos returned to Filia's home. Thrayne stood exactly where he'd left him, staring distractedly at the ruined flowers.  
  
"The blood on those petals," the dragon said, glancing at the monster. "Is what your race is to the world."  
  
He didn't seem to notice that his chest was charred and black or the fact that he was covered in blood.  
  
"Cheap insults won't save your life." Xellos snapped, ignoring the sting of the words.  
  
"My life isn't in need of saving." Replied Thrayne with a petulant smile.  
  
"Do you honestly think I'd let you live after what you've done?"  
  
"You truly are a fool," laughed the mad man, beginning the spell in the back of his mind. Hatred numbed the general-priest's senses and the pooling of power went unnoticed.  
  
Xellos lunged, aiming the tip of his staff for Thrayne's throat. A shield appeared instantly, shattering the monster's staff. A curse escaped his lips as the dragon laughed again.  
  
"Can't you fight me on your own, without the aid of a dark lord?" Xellos growled, trying to detect an opening.  
  
"Where would be the fun in that?" wondered his adversary.  
  
"I'll kill you," the monster snarled.  
  
"Not today," Came the reply. "We have plans for you."  
  
"What are you-"  
  
His question was cut off as the portal opened and a blast of power ripped through the room. The surge knocked the general-priest off his feet and from his vantage point on the ground he saw only a glowing blue light from the opening.  
  
"We will meet again, monster. Remember that." With those words, Thrayne walked through the magic doorway and disappeared. The portal shut behind him.  
  
He didn't notice the blood that trickled down his face or the burns on his arm; the only thing he knew was that Filia's would-be murder had just escaped and he hadn't been able to stop it. The power that had flooded the room was beyond anything he had felt since Shabrinigdo. Even Hellmaster Phibirizo hadn't had that kind of power.  
  
With a growl of frustration, the monster returned to his forest.  
  
"Xellos..." She murmured as he appeared.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked, rushing to her side, panic returning. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was soft.  
  
"Nothing," she mumbled. "I was afraid..."  
  
Taking her in his arms, he held her close. It was then she opened her eyes and noticed the blood.  
  
"It's nothing," he reassured and would not let her even attempt to cast a healing spell. After several disapproving frowns (which was the best she could do, considering circumstance) she drifted back into sleep.  
  
Xellos sat for a long time, trying to figure out what to do. He couldn't take her back to her home, not after all that. At least not for a while, anyway. He had a feeling Filia wouldn't be happy if parted from her shop for too long. They couldn't stay here forever, either.  
  
Suddenly, the idea hit. Sairune. Amelia was always a wonderful hostess, if only for the fact she found it 'unjust' to be rude. Besides, Lina and Gourry should have been getting married soon and Thrayne was unlikely to attack when Lina Inverse was around.  
  
It would be just after dawn. Lina would, undoubtedly, still be asleep, but the princess of Sairune had always been a morning person. Certainly she wouldn't mind the hour.  
  
Decision made, the monster tightened his grip on Filia and disappeared, Val's egg tucked securely in his pocket. Giving one last glance around, Xellos teleported away.  
  
*****************************  
  
"Mr. Xellos, what are you doing here?" Amelia asked, wide eyed, as the monster appeared in her sitting room. She was wide awake and fully dressed, just as he thought she would be. Upon seeing the unconscious dragon in his arms, she quickly forgot that question and moved on to, "What happened?"  
  
"Can she get a room before I explain?" he asked mildly. The princess looked startled by his concern but had the tact to not mention it. Instead she called for a maid to lead them to a suitable guest room while she went and fetched Lina.  
  
"Where are we?" the golden dragon asked as he set her on the queen- sized bed. The maid stayed only long enough to open the door and pull back the covers before her hasty escape. Xellos figured she was new and was still unused to the princess's strange guests.  
  
"Sairune," he replied, pulling the blankets over her.  
  
"What happened?" she asked as he pushed the bangs out of her eyes. Xellos took a deep breath.  
  
"He escaped. I'm sorry I-"  
  
"It's ok." She interrupted. "As long as you're safe, I don't care what happens."  
  
He smiled down at her, knowing there was no use in arguing.  
  
"Get some rest. I'll wake you for lunch."  
  
"I've been sleeping for-"  
  
"It hasn't been as long as you think. Please." He interjected. She glared but nodded in agreement. Just as he was about to leave, she called out, "Where is Val's egg? Please tell me Thrayne didn't-"  
  
He cut her off by pulling it out of his pocket.  
  
"Thank you." She whispered, taking it from him. With the egg tucked securely beside her, she fell back into her much needed sleep. Xellos fought the urge to curl up next to her and fall into a deep slumber for a few weeks. While monsters didn't generally sleep, it was possible. And hey, coming back to life really drained you. Who woulda thought?  
  
Lina, Gourry and Amelia were already waiting when he returned. Lina looked restless, bored and just plain annoyed. Xellos figured the confines of palace life were already starting to wear thin on her nerves.  
  
"This had better be really good." Lina warned, rubbing sleep from her eyes.  
  
Ignoring the threat, he greeted his "friends" with a smile. Although used to feigned cheer, even Gourry noticed that his demeanor was somehow different. Xellos went straight to the point and told them what had happened in the last day. He, of course, left out certain.... details. Well, in actuality, all he really told them was the part about Thrayne and his insanity.  
  
"Can't we even go a MONTH without a life or death situation?" Lina exclaimed and began to pace. "I JUST saved the world, not even three weeks ago! I don't want to do it again."  
  
"I never said you had to help me, Lina." Xellos pointed out. "I merely thought you deserved an explanation."  
  
"Like I'd believe that for a second. You're ALWAYS up to something!"  
  
"I had to make sure she was safe and nothing more." He replied softly and turned to go.  
  
"We'll make sure nothing happens to her." Amelia said quietly, glaring at her friend. "And I'll help you track down this Thrayne person."  
  
"That isn't necessary-" he began.  
  
"Ms. Filia is my friend," the princess insisted.  
  
"And just because I said I didn't want to, doesn't mean I won't." the sorceress snapped, pushing a lose strand of hair out of her face. "I'm gonna find this guy and," she paused to crack her knuckles. "make him wish he'd never existed!"  
  
"Don't count me out either." Gourry piped up, motioning for Lina reclaim her seat next to him. She did so with a soft smile, the newness of their relationship still surprising her.  
  
"Thank you," was all the monster could think to say. There was a long moment of silence before Lina inquired about breakfast. Maybe "inquired" is the wrong way to put it. It was more along the lines of "I want food now and if I DON'T get it now, I'm not responsible for the consequences." Xellos was oblivious to the smile that crept onto his features. It was not, however, unnoticed by the young princess. She found herself smiling as well.  
  
When Lina's threat, er INQUIRY, was mostly ignored, she simply started chanting the dragon slave. This tactic worked wonders, and Amelia took them all to the kitchen. After the meal, both the sorceress and her protector decided a nap was in order. Xellos said little when they departed. When they were gone, Amelia turned to him and said, "What did he really do to Ms. Filia? It had to be more then what you described."  
  
The general-priest stiffened and did not reply.  
  
"I won't tell the others. I promise."  
  
"He killed her." He responded, fighting to keep the emotion out of his voice. Although the others would find out eventually, right now it was still too.. unbelievable. He was sure that sometime soon, he'd wake up from this dream.  
  
It surprised him that the young girl didn't seem too taken aback by this bit of news. Instead, she seemed to think over it logically; a sign she was growing up indeed.  
  
"How?" she asked after a while. He took a deep breath.  
  
"He stabbed her," he said, beginning with hate in his tone, but somewhere in those three words, it was replaced by sorrow. "I saw her fall." He finished softly, as though by saying it too loudly might make it happen again.  
  
Amelia's next question died on her lips. The pain in his voice had been all the answer she'd needed. He loved her. A monster loved a dragon. The thought made the princess smile. He smiled softly back, chasing any remaining doubt from her mind.  
  
"It's a secret." He reminded her. She grinned.  
  
"I won't tell."  
  
"I know," he replied. "I think I'll check on her now. Thank you for this, I owe you one."  
  
"That's what friends do, Mr. Xellos." she replied softly. That statement seemed to slightly take him aback.  
  
"Are we friends, Amelia?" he asked hesitantly. Ever since his realizing his feelings for Filia, new feelings for everything had begun to plague his mind.  
  
"Of course!" she replied as though the answer had been obvious. Saying nothing more, he returned to Filia's room.  
  
************************  
  
"Everything went as planned." Zelas said as took a seat in mid-air, next to L-sama's throne. "Well, except that bit with the male dragon." She added thoughtfully.  
  
"I am very pleased, although that last bit does worry me." The Lord of Nightmares responded.  
  
"I know you recognized the power signature he used. So what does it mean?" Beastmaster asked.  
  
"I think it means that Lina Inverse and her friends are in for their hardest test yet. I'm not truly worried, though. She did defeat Dark Star, even after he had fused with Volpheid." The golden lord replied. Zelas nodded in agreement.  
  
"It should be very interesting to watch. Will you take her if she cast's the giga slave again?"  
  
L-sama was silent for a long while.  
  
"Yes," The Mother of All Things answered as it pained her to say so. "One chance is all I am able to give. That goes for all of them."  
  
Zelas said nothing, merely watched as her general-priest guarded the woman he loved.  
  
"I have lost a most valuable servant." Beastmaster said after a long while.  
  
"He is not lost, merely changed. He knows now that he is capable of more then what you taught him. It is up to you as to whether or not you let him go." L-sama said softly, watching just as the dark lord had.  
  
"A general-priest with love in his heart is of little use to me." Zelas snapped, refusing to acknowledge the soft spot in her heart. She had created him, after all. He was her child in a way, a part of her self.  
  
"Did you not see this when you agreed to help me?"  
  
"No." the dark lord admitted softly. L-sama smiled and merely replied, "They will have a very challenging future, indeed."  
  
And together they watched in silence.  
  
END OF CHAPTER THIRTEEN  
  
I'm posting the extremely short epilogue at the same time as this chapter, but make sure you read it 'cause it's important.  
  
Sorry if anyone seemed OOC here, and if anyone mentions anything in particular, I'd be happy to explain my reasoning.  
  
-Ahira 


	14. Epilogue: The REAL end

EPILOUGE:  
  
A month passed, and Filia's strength fully returned. Lina and Gourry decided to wait for Zel's return before getting married, as neither liked the idea of his absence at such an important event.  
  
Lina ached for the road as Filia did for her shop. The two couples had planned on leaving the next day and returning in eleven months. Although no one pointed out or asked about Xellos and Filia's relationship, their devotion towards each other was painfully obvious.  
  
Zelas mainly left her general-priest alone, save a few missions every so often, just so HE wouldn't know that she'd let him go. If ever she TRULY needed him, he wouldn't be out of reach.  
  
When the monster and dragon returned to Filia's home, she sought out Thios. He fell to his knees and begged forgiveness. His grandson, he told them, had hidden his true ambitions from even him. If he had known, he would have never condoned them.  
  
Ignoring Xellos's scowl, she gently told the old man that he was forgiven. The Earth Dragon King's shield was gone and he had done her no harm.  
  
Six more months passed in relative harmony. No mad men, homicidal monsters or crazed humans made any world conquering/destroying attempts and they all actually left Lina alone.  
  
And then the dreams started.  
  
THE END!!!!  
  
Alright, kids! That's it. The end of "A Bored L-sama". Like the cliffhanger? I think it's awesome. Yes, there WILL be a sequel!!  
  
Tell me what you thought of everything and the first chapter of that sequel will appear just a little bit faster. *smiles*  
  
One more thing!! The sequel will be called "If you die in a dream", so look for it soon!!  
  
I'd like to thank all of my faithful readers. There are too many of you to list, but you it you're reading this you count! Especially if you are one the ones that reviewed!!! I really appreciate your patience (I'm pretending no one ever threatened my life. Let me have my delusions) and support. I reached 100 reviews, which was my goal, and you all made that possible. Thanks again. I love you all!!  
  
-Ahria 


End file.
